


Misson Impossible

by sunshinelou



Series: Like a Thief in the Night [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Yaku Morisuke, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Angst, Assassination, Beta Kozume Kenma, Beta Oikawa Tooru, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Haiba Lev, Female Yaku Morisuke, Fist Fights, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fun, Gay Sex, Gen, I will have it in the notes so you know which chapters contain it, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intersex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Haiba Lev, Omega Kozume Kenma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Rescue Missions, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Violence, Spies & Secret Agents, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Sex, Violence, gay shit, insecure Kenma Kozume, intersex Akaashi Keiji, intersex Kenma Kozume, kenma is so awkward and slow talking I love it, lesbians!!, like this was fun I hope it's fun to read, lots of fighting omg, self is light but I thought I should put it, this will be a LOT of tags omg, trash alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelou/pseuds/sunshinelou
Summary: Kenma Kozume 26 year old Japanese spy who begins one of the most challenging mission of a lifetime,one he's been planning since he was only eighteen.But now, after countless sleepless nights, planning and tears, every thing coming together.All the pieces he's collected over the years fitting into their perfect places.It was hard work but it was worth everything it costed.However, his plan definitely didn't involved a pack consisting of three good-looking alphas and theprettiestomega he's ever seen that just don't seem to know to how to mind their own business.Soon, as his plan begins to take off, everything he managed to stray away from begins to gravitate towards him. He can't stop himself from leaning towards it.. .. ..Last working title was LIKE A THIEF IN THE NIGHT, GO TELL YOU FRIENDS ABOUT IT.





	1. ONE / BEGINNING OF MISSION IMPOSSIBLE

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOODNESS I TOLD MYSELF I WASN'T GONNA POST THIS UNTIL I WAS donE WITH I OFFER MY NAME TO YOU BUT LOOK I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT AHHHH SUE ME. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> Okay but I'm really excited for this guys!!! Omg yay! Okay so this is a/b/o which is my secret weakness like shame shame SHAME and I also like packs dynamics like. A LOT. they are always sexual but and also this is sexual it isn't to be so yeah. a lot of bodies woo hoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I said you’re a white wine kind of omega.” Dean finally decides after a moment, pouring the clear liquid into the cup. Kenma bit his tongue. He actually (and truthfully) preferred red. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Watch it, Evanston. I’m not omega.” Kenma stays, trying to remain as pleasant as possible. What he wanted to do was show Dean how good of a "omega" he could really be by knocking him on his ass, but he knew that would ruin his chances. He flexed his fingers to and fro, his breathing even. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Course not. Not with a mouth like that. I’d have you over my knee in a second if I could.” Dean says flippantly, his smile not dropping a bit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kenma lets out a laugh. “Is that a challenge?” Blood rushed in the beta’s ears and he could faintly hear Hinata’s hiss _take it easy_ into Kenma’s earpiece. 
> 
>  
> 
> A wicked look passed over Dean’s face. “Course not, doll. It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, we meet are two babies spies Hinata and Kenma in the midst of a mission. And the first encounter with Bokuto!

**TSUKISHIMA KEI:** 27-year-old spy. Specialty is hand to hand combat and defensive specialist. Knows seven different fighting styles. Happens to be a great negotiator as well. 'Oldest' alpha shifting at a record 13 years old, two years earlier than the norm. Makes his senses sharper and has more control. Which deemed him best for pack alpha.

**KUROO TETSUROU:** 23-year-old spy. Specialty is negotiating and swordsmanship (more like knives). Knows two different fighting styles. Happens to know pressure points really well and can knock someone out in under a minute. Second oldest alpha. Is in control of his emotions because he tends to be more easy-going. Gets worked up only every once in a while.

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU:** 26-year-old spy. Specialty is hand to hand combat and punches pack some weight. Also, great gun skills and can list over 100 different guns off the top of his head. Stamina is _insane_. Happens to have holding his breath for five minutes and twenty seconds as a record. Technically youngest alpha despite being second oldest. Can get erratic when it comes to his emotions and once they peaked they are hard to settle back down.

**AKAASHI KEIJI:** 22-year-old spy. Specialty to computer tech, hacking and dismantling. Decent at hand to hand combat and is a fast runner. Happens to be a great cook, knows five other languages and can make homemade bombs. Is a very sensitive omega with intense heats. Is very good at omega comfort. His alphas have reported that he becomes a very different, very lewd person when he is in heat.

 

 **KENMA KOZUME:** 26-year-old spy. Specialty is defensive specialist and more newly, negotiator. Happens to be pretty decent a hacking and has a soft spot for dogs. A beta with a secret which technically makes him the youngest.

**HINATA SHOUYOU:** 26-year-old spy. Specialty to long distance (sniper) and layout work (blueprint, grid work). Has insane stamina and can jump pretty high. Happens to be very flexible and can do parkour. Is an alpha and will kick anyone’s ass for mentioning his height. Childhood friends of Kenma.

 

* * *

 

**M I S S I O N    I M P O S S I B L E**

**FILED AS: SM-7**

**CATEROGY: DIFFCULT**

**STATUS: _IN PROCESS_**

**KENMA Kozume** adjust the sleeves of his dress shirt for the fifth time in the past hour. Nerves. He always has them. From, a dry throat to dizziness. Even though the swirls his stomach like gently waving a glass of wine it felt a little more intense. He’s at a party and he usually doesn’t get many jobs that require him to steal at an active event, but here he is. Usually if it takes socializing, it’s a two person's job. Where he doesn't have to do any of the talking preferably.

 

And technically it is. Hinata Shoyo is here, buzzing info in his ear about the host, the house- mansion- layout and more. But Hinata gets the pleasure of sitting in the car with fries, and a laptop with all the cameras he installed the week before. Lucky.

 

Hinata has been his best lad since they were 12, stealing chips and cigarettes from corners stores. Chips turned into headphones which turned to cars and now Kenma could steal million-dollar crystals from anyone who's dumb enough to trust him.

 

“Are you listening, K?” Hinata’s rasping voice hums through Kenma’s earpiece. His mouth sounds full, meaning he’s probably eating food from his favorite pizza shop. “The host has three omegas as wives. Think the third one is Japanese, that’s why he’s been rooted here for the past two years.”

 

“Not surprising.”  Kenma mumbles, anxiety simmering back down. “He tried for it when I met him last week. Didn’t even look embarrassed when I told him I was a beta. Man, I can’t wait to rob him.” Kenma smacked his lips, taking a fluke off the plate of a passing waiter.

 

The Host, Mr. Dean Evanston, was a man of old American money. He was still young, just turned 35 and his father died recently, making him holder of millions of dollars. Alphas who have never worked a day in their lives disgust Kenma to his core. And he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off Dean’s face.

 

“Don’t get too heated. Smile with that face of yours and don’t overdo it.” Hinata says flippantly.

 

“Don’t gotta tell me twice. He’s coming over here now.” Kenma says through a fake smile as the taller alpha made his way towards the beta.

 

“Looking gorgeous as usual, Kenma.” Dean smiles, a small woman attached to his side. Clear skin and dark shiny hair, bold red lips to go with the look. She looked at Kenma in awe, his striking features shocking her.

 

“Thank you for inviting me Mr. Evanston. Glad I could be here on behalf of Ms. Jones.” Ms. Jones was a “client” Kenma was working for who wanted in on some of the stocks that Dean had, maybe possibly joining their law firms as one. But it was just a cover. Kenma could give a fuck less about the client's stocks and law.

 

“Of course! A friend of Jones is friend of mine! And what did I tell ya? Call me Dean, gorgeous.”

 

Kenma swallowed at the pet name but smiled harder. “You know I’m not much of the social bird… uh if it’s not too much to ask I’d love to see your library? If that offers still in the table?” He feigned innocence and peering up at the Alpha through his lashes.

 

If possible, the alpha’s smile sharpened. “Ana baby, find your omegas. I’ll be there in a bit yeah?” He gave her a distracted kiss and took Kenma’s wrist, guiding him down the hall. Kenma offered to hold his drink as the Alpha opened the door with keys.

 

“Oh my. This is more of your office than your library huh?” Kenma said, looking around the shelves filled with books. Of course, he already knew that. Hinata has given him the outline to this whole house weeks before. But the sweeter he was, the harder Alphas like Dean fell.

 

“Enjoy a glass of wine? White or red?” Dean asks, already taking out two short glasses before Kenma could respond...

 

“Can you guess?” Kenma asked, picking random book off the shelf and skimming through it. Dean makes a show of looking the beta up and down, biting his lip “thoughtfully” and Kenma fakes bashfulness, ducking his head but internally rolling his eyes. Gross.

 

“I said you’re a white wine kind of omega.” Dean finally decides after a moment, pouring the clear liquid into the cup. Kenma bit his tongue. He actually (and truthfully) preferred red.

 

“Watch it, Evanston. I’m not omega.” Kenma stays, trying to remain as pleasant as possible. What he wanted to do was  _show_ Dean how good of a "omega" he could really be by knocking him on his ass, but he knew that would ruin his chances. He flexed his fingers to and fro, his breathing even.

 

“Course not. Not with a mouth like that. I’d have you over my knee in a second if I could.” Dean says flippantly, his smile not dropping a bit.

 

Kenma lets out a laugh. “Is that a challenge?” Blood rushed in the beta’s ears and he could faintly hear Hinata’s hiss _take it easy_ into Kenma’s earpiece.

 

A wicked look passed over Dean’s face. “Course not, doll. It’s a promise.”

 

Kenma bristled at his words but didn’t comment, instead he turned his focus back into the books. For a personal office, the room was still quite large. With a couch on each side and a pool table at the end. The sides of the room not occupied by the sofas were covered in books. It was kind of impressive how many books Kenma has already read that Dean has. “You got some pretty good books.”

 

“Well you can read as much as you need in here.” Dean says, throwing back the rest of his drink. Kenma smiles, running a hand through his own hair as he leans against the front of the desk.

 

“Must I read about it or are you willing to teach me?” Kenma said, not really suggesting anything at all. After all, he’s a beta and Dean wasn’t anywhere close to his type. With his buzz cut blonde hair and his narrow jaw, he was plain. Most Americans were to Kenma.

 

The beta’s tone lit something in the alpha because he was there in a flash, his legs parting Kenma’s a bit. Kenma puts his hands on the man's suit jacket, trailing his arms up until he loosely hooks his arms around his neck. The alpha coos as his hands rub Kenma’s sides and the beta tries his best not to push him back. Dean's eyes are shiny and dark and Kenma tries to match his expression. They stay like that for a moment, looking at each other to see who would make the first move. When Dean dips his head to kiss Kenma, the beta has to still himself from flinching back. Instead, he fakes a sigh, leaning closer to the Alpha.

 

And just like that, Dean begins to sway, his grip faltering. Kenma fakes a look of concern, asking if Dean if he’s alright but the alpha can barely hear him. He stumbles, barely audible as he asks Kenma to get help. Kenma gently pushes the alpha on the couch and he’s out seconds later.

 

“Wow. That was almost _too_ easy.” When Dean had given Kenma his drink, the beta doubted if he even put enough powder enough to knock him out. Dean was pretty tall and had a large build too. Kenma thought the meds would take longer to kick in.

 

“Okay. Top drawer in the right got exactly what you’re looking for.” Hinata’s voice crackles through the earpiece and Kenma nods at his instructions, reminded about why he’s here in the first place. And truth be told, there it was. Some antique Yaku’s been gushing about for weeks. Sometimes Kenma could help but wonder if she really traded what he stole or just kept it for herself. But Mon knew Kenma well. He had a policy to only steal from those deserving of it.

 

With little research, Kenma found that Dean and his “law” companies were all cover-ups for pop-up shops forcing betas to submit as omegas, giving them collars, focusing them to drop, making man-made heats for them. And if there were any legal trouble, Dean, who was actually an amazing lawyer, he’d get them out of it. It made Kenma’s skin crawl to even entertain the alpha.

 

But branches like Dean’s weren’t even close to how bad it got. Dean probably only had 40 or so betas he was trafficking. Kenma knew there were hundreds, even thousands being sold in trade as he speaks.

 

Before Kenma closed the drawer, a tattered, small leather book caught his eyes. A contact book. Kenma’s hand twitched. Stealing was like an addiction. Sometimes it can’t be helped. He placed both items in the inner pocket of his coat and buttoned back up. He looked at the mirror closest to the door, fixing his hair one last time before heading out.

 

He heard footsteps outside the door and faked at loud laugh. He got the attend of the bystanders and shook his head. “Can you believe it? Host of the party fell asleep on me in there. He's a great guy though, seriously.” The two laugh along with him, waving him goodbye. He leans against the way, pulling a watch out of his pocket. Even before he got into Dean's office, it was easy to slip this watch off his wrist without notice. If Kenma wanted to, he could rob that man blind.

 

The Rolex was classic silver. Pretty little diamonds circling the analog clock. The beta watched the simple movement of the hands, the tick strong and steady. He didn’t care much for watches, the digital one on his left wrist has held up for nearly four years. He’d wonder if Hinata would like it.

 

“Don’t think that’s yours.” A voice called in front of him. He stilled just a bit before looking up. And woah.

 

What a _handsome_ Alpha. So handsome it shocked Kenma. Another Japanese perhaps? He was currently based in Tokyo most of his work, so it wasn’t often he saw another countryman. The man was smirking knowingly with a glass of champagne in his hand, Spikey hair both white and black (slightly corny but his _face)._ Tannish skin with pink, pink lips. He was tall, pressed tight against his black suit. _Muscles._ One of few weaknesses Kenma has.

 

“Oh, you talking to me? Oh, this is nothing.” When the guy didn’t budge Kenma let out a breathy laugh. “Just safekeeping. Dean got a little drunk and he can lose pretty things easily.” The beta extends a hand out. “Kenma Kozume, pleasure to meet you.” He takes the other person's hand, shaking it gently. Kenma wasn’t too worried about given his name out. With this job came the loss of his identify. The regular high school teen fell off the face of the earth and Kenma the international spy, thief extraordinaire came to life. No one knows his face, how it was connected to his name. He barely took jobs like this so it’s okay.

 

“How come I’ve never seen you round until Dean brought you round tonight? He surely woulda showcased a beta a pretty as you.”

 

“Dean’s a bit spoiled. Doesn’t like to share his new, shiny things. I could say the same for you? Hid well didn’t you?” He maneuvered around the boy’s question and opts to kiss the back of his hand instead.

 

The Alpha before him looks startled, be it because Kenma’s actions wasn’t a thing done often to Alphas.

 

“You know I’m taken right? I’m bonded with.” The other stumbles out, his confidence faltering a bit. Kenma grins a bit, sticking his hands in his pockets. Oh. That’s why he was startled. A taken Alpha flirting with him? Messy.

 

“I didn’t know anything because you’re just telling me now and I’m just meeting you. Silly question.” He snickers as he seems the Alpha blush hotly. “Well maybe you should have thought of that before you called me _pretty._  You coulda told me that before coming up to me all pretty like you did.” Kenma says, unfazed by the guy’s worry. “Now come on, I gave you my name, right? You’re not gonna tell me yours? Even after coming to me?” Kenma says, stepping closer.

 

The boy looks pink all over as he frowns. “Bokuto. And I don’t know what you think you’re doing-” His chest puffs and Kenma nearly rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh, stop it. You should know that Alpha voice doesn’t work on me, dear. But don’t get so worked up. You’re the only person I’m talking to at this party. That makes you special right?” Kenma closes in, looking at the Alpha dead in his eyes and wow, Bokuto is a handsome one.

 

“But I’ll stop.” The beta says suddenly after the long pause.” Don’t want ya bonded mate to have a problem with me, yeah?” Kenma says, backing up with his hands up. “Good to meet ya, Bokuto Koutarou.” Kenma has to swallow the laugh when he sees the Alpha’s eyes widen at Kenma saying the name Bokuto didn’t give him.

 

Kenma is ready to leave, buttoning his coat as he walks towards the door but catches the eye of Daishou Suguru. He was a ridiculously great poker player. Whether he’s a cheat or not, no one's knows but with his sharp tongue and quick wit, no one had a say in it anyway. Daishou was the life of the party so that’s where most of his gambling took place. It wasn’t at all surprising seeing him here.

 

“Look who crawl out of their hole! Kenma-chan, you’re look delicious.” Daishou licks his lip playfully, swinging his long arms around Kenma’s waist.

 

“You never learn from last time, do you? About grabbing on me?” Kenma hissed but with no real malice behind it.

 

“Ahh it slips my mind every time for some reason. Must be your insane beauty, your soft face, your brooding scowl-” He looks around as if he’s thinking about what else to say and Kenma grins.

 

“Oh Daishou! Don’t tell me you’re getting that old? Is that-? Is that a great hair? Christ, remind me when ya birthday again? It’s the big 5-0 righ-?”

 

“Oh, you are so lucky to be a beta right now.” Daishou says through smiling teeth, gripping Kenma harder. The beta is undeterred.

 

“Even if I was an omega, I’m not yours.” Kenma looks up but Daishou just hums.

 

“I know you didn’t come to talk to me about my claim on you-”

 

“You don’t have a claim, Sug-”

 

“-so, who do you need to know?” He finishes.

 

Kenma smiles, reminded who he did come to Daishou for. “Oh, I don’t need anything. Just wanted to know if you knew Bokuto? Bokuto Koutarou?”

 

Daishou narrowed his eyes but grinned a bit. “Yes, I do. Bit of a gym head, great fighter, didn’t always have all his kidneys.”

 

“There’s only two Daishou. You mean both.”

 

“One, three four, he’s got all of them now. Great thief, focused on fighting skill from what I’ve heard but you didn’t hear that from me. Or do you want to?” Daishou sing-songs the last part of if Kenma didn’t know any better, he’d think Daishou was being nice. But he does now better. The Alpha somehow, he manages to know about everyone. If he likes you, you may be able to avoid his charge. He gives everyone’s first for free but after, he just “ask for a favor later.” His request isn’t ever too outrageous but for Kenma always happen to be at a worse time. You can’t get information from Daishou without a price.

 

“Oh no, I was just hoping you could return this.” He takes the beat-up leather brown wallet from his back pocket, handing it to Daishou. He had already run through it, an ID, driver's license and a dog picture. “Poor alpha dropped it but when I picked it up, he was gone. Just hoping I can get it back to him.” Kenma said, trying to sound sincere as possible.

 

Daishou got a devious look in his eyes. _Jackpot._ “I own you, pudding cup. I’ll get you a report tonight.” And well, Kenma thought Daishou would at least push it back to a week. He wanted to ask why was the Alpha was so eager to do this, being that Daishou always tried to push back Kenma’s requests— whether he was actually busy with other asks or he was just trying to piss the beta off, he didn’t know— and now he’s jumping at the chance? But Kenma keeps a straight face though, deciding not to dig and just nodding as Daishou tuck the wallet away. All Kenma knew is that Daishou liked holding things over people’s heads, and he’d hold that wallet over Bokuto’s and reward Kenma with information on the handsome alpha.

 

He walks down the four steps in front of the house, starting his way down the long ass driveway just to find the navy-blue car tucked away down the street. As soon as he gets in, he sighs dramatically.

 

“You couldn't have park any farther?” Kenma complains sarcastically as he buckles in, immediately loosening the tie around his neck. He hated suits with a passion. Hinata puts the car in drive, turning up the radio as the mansion got smaller and small.

 

“Ah yes, Kenma. I’m doing well. Thank you for your great floorwork. I couldn’t have possibly done this mission with you. I could kiss you right-” Hinata coughs out a laugh when Kenma hits the alpha in his chest. “Don’t need the cameras getting a view of the car, you know that.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, thanks I guess. If it was up to me, I would be home." He mumbles, sinking into his chair.

 

"For a spy you are really lazy." Hinata says, getting a napkin to rub off the food grease from his fingers. "All you do is eat, sleep and play video games yet your are top ten specialist in out fraction."

 

"I'll have you know I exercise-"

 

"When Yaku forces you to."

 

"And I do my job well."

 

"I didn't say you don't do it well."

 

"Yes you did."

 

"No I didn't."

 

"You did."

 

"I didn't."

 

Kenma purses his lips, fidgeting with the sliver in his hand. "You did but... whatever. Here you are, Shouyou.” He pulls out the watch, clasping it on the other boy’s wrist. “Happy Birthday.” Kenma said lamely.

 

“My birthday is in June.”

 

“So?”

 

“It’s May.”

 

“Better that I’m earlier than never. Be grateful, _baka_.” Kenma tries and Hinata raises a brow. “Could have it for myself you know. Yet here I am thinking about you. How selfless is that? And you needed a watch.” Kenma exclaims and Hinata laughs.

 

“And you don’t? Yours is tearing away.”

 

The beta looks down at the rugged watch. “Nah. I’ll be good.” Kenma shrugs, about two million dollars in his coat pocket as Hinata pulls away down the street.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev lets out a growl, her nails digging deeper into the flesh of Kenma’s thighs. She digs into the drawer to her upper left, taking a notebook out. She ripped out two pages, folding it and pressing it into Kenma’s sweaty chest.
> 
> “Here. All 17 of them in the past 8 months. Now,” She flips, her back was no longer facing Kenma but so that they were chest to chest. Wrapping her legs and locking her ankles, she pulls him closer, breath fanning his face, “make me come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story bout to have the most irregular updates AND somehow I feel like it's got finish earlier than my other story. SIGHHHHHHHH

**“YES** , yes, _yes_ , p-please.” The omega beneath Kenma mewls, her back shivering as another orgasm rocks her body. Kenma presses her further into the cool surface of the glass case, his hip slowing down as he holds her hands back. The shaky jewelry below inside the glass casing slowly comes to a stop.

 

“No, no please Daddy.” She begs, sweat matting her hair against her forehead. Her tan skin glimmering as her chest heaved up and down. “Keep going.”

 

“Oh, come on Lev. You know you only call Yaku that.” Kenma cooed, pull her up so her back was flush against his chest. “Say it for me, love.” He hummed, leaving one to hold tight by her waist while the other moved down to thumb at her clit.

 

“ _Kenmaaaa_ ” she whined deliriously. “P-Please let me come. Want yours t-too.”

 

“Come on, my dear. You know how this goes. Give me what I want, and I’ll have you come for… sixth time is it now? Just tell me who you’re making these fake IDs for and you can have me. It was very surprising to find that you are distributing help to these men.” Kenma says lowly, irritation in his voice. His hips slowly down again. Kenma was a man of self-control and stamina. He could do this all day. "You wouldn't stick your nose in business that doesn't concern you, yeah?" He asked.

 

“I don’t k-know what it’s for-” The extremely pale skinned omega started but Kenma’s growl cut her off. He takes her hair in his hands, bringing her head back so his mouth was by her ears.

 

“Oh, I know you don’t. You’re a good girl and don’t go looking for trouble, ain’t that right?” Kenma asked and the shaky girl in his arms keens at the praise.

 

“I-Imma good girl.” Her slurs and Kenma rewards her with a kiss on the shoulder.

 

“Wanna keep being a good girl? Give me what I want. It will only do you good to tell me.”

 

Lev gasp, her nails digging into the sides of the Beta’s thighs. Her familiar tremble makes Kenma draw his fingers away from her sex and she cries out in frustration.

 

“I didn’t k-know what w-work they were doing, Kenma-chan-”

 

“Not Kenma, Lev. Not now, you know that.” Kenma hums, bending her head even more.

 

“-Kozume.” She stresses, squirming against him but his hands on her lower back, near her hips were tight and secure, her movements in vain. “They gave me a large sum, more than I’d ever charged, didn’t q-question it much. You k-know!” She jumps when Kenma pushes into her once, filling her, his hips snug against her backside. “You know I don’t as long as they sign my contract. I can’t break c-confidentiality.”

 

“I know, my dear. And I trust you’d never betray me working with those bad men, right?” He nosed at her throat, a whimper falling from her lips.

 

“No, no, no I wouldn’t.” She cries out gently, her glossy eyes on Kenma. He looks down at her, a tiny smile dresses his face, something that is rare in every instance and never ceases to amaze Lev in its power. She feels her hold on him slowly slip, fall under the pressure of her pleasure.

 

“So just tell me what you know, dear." Kenma asked but the weight of it isn't like a question. It is clear and full of intention of certainty. "Tell me and I’ll have you coming again.”

 

The glass of the shop’s counter shook, the item Kenma presented to Lev earlier flashing in the light. The girl was only 19, this shop a highlight in the black markets of New York. She was a rare little Russian mixed, bold and childish as her age should be. At sixteen she simply unfolded a chair and began placing bets, rolling dice with men would could be her father. No one really knows where she comes from, who taught her the way of trade, but Lev was described as heartless and a scammer, the best in the red district. You’d either leave her shop with rolls of money or empty pockets. But Kenma knew her. And in this state, heartless is the last thing he’d describe her, since she was putty in his hands.

 

Then as a knock on the shop’s back door, interrupting the words bubbling at the young girl’s mouth. This is where she did readings and contact signings. The jewelry, kick-knacks and other toys was just a front for regular customers... “You got another customer, boss.” One of three bodyguards spoke through the door.

 

“Guess our time is over, my Dear.” He says, pulling out of her dramatically slow, slick and cum squelching at the movement. It was her last day in heat and Kenma has spent the whole week with her, taking care of per Morisuke's request. The alpha had declared Kenma to help and Lev wasn’t complaining since she didn’t have anyone else. Kenma may not be an Alpha but he knew the omega’s body well. The last day was both an omega’s most sensitive and desperate day contrary to common belief. The first two days were only intense to emerging omegas who held no experience. When Kenma also happened to find found out that Lev was unknowingly tied to his next mission, he couldn't help but it was feeding two birds with one seed, help Lev in her heat and getting some information.

 

Lev lets out a growl, her nails digging deeper into the flesh of Kenma’s thighs. She digs into the drawer to her upper left, taking a notebook out. She ripped out two pages, folding it and pressing it into Kenma’s sweaty chest.

 

“Here. All 17 of them in the past 8 months. Now,” She flips, her back was no longer facing Kenma but so that they were chest to chest. Wrapping her legs and locking her ankles, she pulls him closer, breath fanning his face, “make me come.”

 

# .

 

“Tell Yaku she’ll be seeing me on Monday. Wanna give her a personal thank you for my gift.” Lev says shyly, face heating up as she locks up the jewelry antique in a safe.

 

Kenma smacks his lips. It’s a weird relationship yes. Morisuke is an alpha whose been pinning after Lev for quite some time but is too brash and prideful to admit it. Lev is a feisty omega who one didn’t have many characteristics or features of an omega and two, doesn’t want to be bonded and sleeps around a lot (which makes Morisuke insanely jealous). However, the slivered omega definitely stakes her claim over the smaller alpha whenever she can and calls Morisuke her alpha whenever she wants to.

 

Kenma is the middle man who sends messages and gifts between the two. He’s seen them at their worst, and he’s seen them nearly getting married. However, Lev’s last heat three months ago was supposed to be the _last time_ Kenma helped her through it. But Morisuke found herself in Paris and unable to attend the omega. Kenma isn’t an Alpha (far from it) but he knows their possessiveness is unlike any other. How Yaku can bare (more like _encourage_ ) Kenma to sleep with Lev is beyond him. She says it’s because he’s a Beta she doesn’t feel like killing him. This doesn’t make Kenma feel any better (and technically she couldn’t be any more wrong). But she’s the boss and Lev’s a good fuck either way.

 

“So, you mean to tell me I stole that as a gift for her just so she could give it to you?” Kenma says as he zips up his pants, ruffling his hair before deciding to put it in a ponytail. “She’s so weird. Go to Pandora for fuck sakes.”

 

“You’ve got no tact, Kenma. This is a certified, pure gold lining of-” Lev begins to ramble and Kenma holds up a hand.

 

“I’m not getting into your in-depth descriptions. I’ll let Mori know you’re coming! You know how forgetful she is.” Kenma scoffs.

 

“Stop pouting and give me a kiss.” Lev says and the beta sighs, leaning over the counter. “You gonna keep kissing me even after Yaku-kun marks me?” Lev asks, sweetly. She eyes darken, the green become on filled with mischief. Although she says she doesn't want anything serious with Morisuke, she definitely love the chase the alpha gives into when she plays like this.

 

“If you say that, I'll call her right now and she’ll take a jet back to fuck you.” Kenma says dryly.

 

The sliver haired omega smiles slips and she blushes hotly. “Yeah, yeah come here.” She grips his collar to pull the beta in, hovering over his lips. “You think i didn’t see you take the silver cuff ring?” She says, a knowing smile on her face and no heat behind her words. Her eyes trail off to his hand trying to pocket the item. “Little thief.” Lev chastises.

 

Kenma dares to look shy. “Earlier birthday gift?” He tries. Lev opps for muffing his head instead of delivering a kiss.

 

.

 

Kenma is outside smoking, 20 feet away from the shop or 28 seconds before he’s interrupted.

 

“Bokuto said you were pretty but wow, you are kind of gorgeous.”

 

Kenma stills his startled body and whirls around to the voice behind him. Kenma has always been sensitive and sometimes that results in sensory overload. But he’s truly surprised him that this person had no sense of presence, even as he stood in front of Kenma.

 

The boy- or man? He had that kind of face where he looked 16-20-24 all at once- stared at Kenma with wide as and an open mouth. His had shitty hair pulled back with a bandana and a black blouse hung loosely on his broad frame. He was sort of odd looking. Kenma could tell he was strong, with those big arms, but also… fragile. He was tall, much taller than Kenma would stood at 5’7 but the Alpha walks tall but also gentle looking. A sly cat.

 

“Oh, Bokuto’s telling his friends about me? I’m flattered really.” Kenma says distractingly, flicking the excess before bringing the cig to his lips again.

 

“Yeah, heard you took his wallet too. That wasn’t very kind.” And if Kenma didn’t caught the coyness under his tone, he think the guy was actually serious.

 

Kenma drops his cig, stumbling it under his boot. “Oh dear, you got the whole story wrong! I was just trying to be nice and returned it to Daishou. He’s the guy who knows everyone.” Kenma supplies at the end, playing along, trying to not show the disinterest in his face. If he wasn't a spy, he could probably get into acting no problem. But the sounded like too much work.

 

“Know Daishou very well, thanks. Been friends for a while now. Well. Maybe friends too strong.” The alpha grimaces at his choice of words. And shit, no wonder that fucker was willing to give him information so easily. Kenma sighs, trying not to think about the information Daishou could have given to them.

 

“Well now what alpha? You gonna punish me or sum?” He asks, digging for another cigarette.

 

The alpha’s eyes flash dangerously and Kenma tries not to roll his eyes. He’s could be a young Alpha, one that has presented not too long ago. It’s so easy to play with these ones.

 

“Nah. Just came to relay a message, give an offer? Bokuto really wants ya.” The Alpha says and well. Kenma didn’t think he was gonna say that.

 

“Wants… me.” Kenma repeats.

 

“Yup. I wouldn’t mind you too, but Bo saw you first.” And something in the way Kuroo phrased that, as if Kenma didn’t have a choice, sets the beta off.

 

“Thanks, but no fucking thanks. See ya, comb head” He was hoping to get a full name, his age, maybe even a kiss because his lips were so pink, but anger coiled inside the beta’s stomach in a way that was way too familiar and has got him in trouble. _Some alphas need to just keep their mouths closed and let their looks speak for them instead,_ Kenma thought flippantly 

 

Kenma tries best as possible to stay out of Alpha's way and vice versa. He didn't care about people too much in general but especially Alphas. And because he’s a beta, it isn’t too hard. Alphas often times glanced over him, which was just fine with him. But his luck seems to be quite shit these days. And once Kenma gets an itch to fight them, it’s hard for the feeling to go away.

 

“Oh, come on-” The instant the alpha’s hands drew to Kenma’s shoulder, the beta twist the man’s wrist, bending over and throwing the Alpha over him. He still gripped his wrist as the alpha laid groaning on the floor in shock. Instead of anger, Kenma was faced with the opposite.

 

“You could be an Alpha with all that strength! It’s kind of turns me on.”

 

“How can you say that when I have you on the floor and my boot in your face?” Kenma huffs, jerking his head to move some hair from his face.

 

“Because you’re pretty and strong.” Said in a _duh_ kind of tone.

 

“What's your name?” Kenma ask, trying to focus on anything but the heat in his cheeks.

 

He sends a goofy smile. “Not telling.”

 

Kenma rolls his eyes, hissing _idiot_ under his breath as he pulls out his phone to snap a picture of an upside-down alpha. The boy (yeah, definitely a child) lets out an indignant _heyyyy_ buy Kenma is already making his way to his motorcycle, lifting the helmet onto his head and speeding away. _Stupid alpha making him work so hard._


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if Kenma wasn't a liar himself, he wouldn't have caught Akaashi’s shock and hesitation. It was a small jerk, the wide eyes before it was covered up by an adorable, confused smile.
> 
> “Don’t think I’ve mentioned a Bokuto this whole time, mate. Unless you’re bringing someone round-” Akaashi starts but Kenma huffs loudly.
> 
> “Don’t fuck with me, Keiji.” Hand drumming against the wooden table. “This is silliest thing I’ve seen in a minute was a thief willingly leaving their phone here, while sitting across a thief, let alone having other thieves' names in their phone.”
> 
> Akaashi looks shocked that he left his phone but stayed quiet, watching as Kenma’s chest heaved up and down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swhello. here with a random update bc of the sweet comments.  
> If ya got fan art, send it my wayyyyy  
> if you got questions/comments, drop them.  
> if you wanna talk, @perfszayn is the addy on Tumblr.  
> ciao

**KENMA,**  believe out not, has studied the actual _art_ of stealing, thieving and lying.

 

Classes. Kenma had classes for this kind of study.

 

He was a pretty decent fighter, quick on his fit and slim, able to move to tight spaces. He doesn’t pack much a punch but will a voice like his, face like his (other people’s words, not his. He’s not _that_ much of a narcissist) he didn’t have to put up much of a fight.

 

But he’s always been a good stealer, a natural. An even better liar, but it wasn’t until Yaku took him in, after he tried to get into a club underage and robbed fourteen members in VIP with just a smile.

 

So, as he watches from the door of the train, a boy, maybe 15 or so, take the wallet of a ridiculously adorable and unsuspecting boy, Kenma wondered what he should do. Back home, he’s been chased out of the local shops with brooms and cups to the head, laughing out loud as he raced down the street. His neighbors could stay mad at him too long, when they’d see Kenma come back with the stolen items in his hand and a cute grin.

 

But this was Tokyo. Where people were a lot more selfish and crueler. He’s seen someone get beat up for _breaking up_ a fight. Kenma crossed his arms, watching the many people who were also watching but sat back quietly.

 

A part of him wanted this person to learn their lesson though. His headphones were on his head as he bobbed his head up and down, glancing at his phone every time a notification popped up. The train wasn’t even full enough to feel as though it was just someone bumping into him, not robbing him. It’s people like that, naive and completely unaware of their surroundings, that both irked him and made it less enjoyable to steal for Kenma.

 

It wasn’t until Kenma notice the boy also going for the man’s keys that he sighed, deciding to step in. “Oh, come on. Sure, you don't need all that, right?” He says with a friendly smile but a tight grip of his shoulder.

 

The thief, an omega, brown eyes narrow, snatching himself away but the Beta wasn’t fazed. In his left hand, he put both omegas’ wrist while the other grabs the shocked pretty boy that had yet to speak. The train came to a stop and he pulled both the omegas off with him,

 

“Step down, kid.” Kenma put a bit of authority in his voice, his eyes noticeably darkening. It was very little chance that a beta would have any effect on omegas but Kenma relished in the fact that the boy was shook. “Here. Give you 100 yen and you’ll be on your way yeah?”

 

“200.” The omega bit back, shaking off the effect Kenma had on him. The beta smiled.

 

“Bargaining with me? I could call the police you know.” He mumbled but still pulled out the money. The omega looked shocked that Kenma agreed but smiled gratefully. “That should last ya a bit, yeah?” Kenma asked as he ruffled his hair. “What’s ya name?”

 

“Cody.”

 

“Well Cody, I get on this train often. Don’t let me find ya sticking ya fingers in people’s bag. Get better at it first.” Kenma winked and the boy blushes, muttering a _thank you_ before taking off down the platform.

 

“And you,” Kenma turns and the pretty guy jumps, clutching his bag to his chest. “That kid was digging in your bag for nearly seven minutes. Was your head so far up your ass that you could hear that? He wasn’t even good at it.”

 

The boy hung is head a bit, having a red blush crawl up to his ears but he didn’t speak. Omegas are easily embarrassed when scowled. Kenma sighs.

 

“Are ya at least gonna say thank you?” Kenma snapped, both the boy’s keys and wallet in his hands.

 

The other guy’s head snapped up, nodding vigorously. “Y-Yeah! I’m Akaashi Keiji. Thank you so much!” He stumbles out and bows when Kenma drops his items into his hands.

 

“No problem. Just be more careful? Try to carry those kinds of things in your pockets or smaller bags. But seeing those jeans,” Kenma made a point to give Akaashi a long look at the skin tight, dark washed jeans before looking back up. Kenma smirked at the even brighter blush, “I’d say a smaller bag would have more space. See ya.”

 

“Wait.” The omega leaped for the beta’s hand, places both of his over Kenma’s. “I was just returning from classes and was going to head home but… could I buy you a meal or something? Just as a thank you? I’d be well fucked if it wasn’t for you.”

 

It wasn’t often an omega would be so bold as to take authority in that manner. Kenma had more… progressive ideals on alpha/beta/omega dynamics so he wasn’t very fazed by Akaashi’s offer.

 

“What place are you thinking about? Kind of craving pad thai.”

 

# .

 

And two hours later Kenma was laughing, the two of them going over their stories about high school, Akaashi’s just got done spilling about his volleyball mates.

 

“They’re right idiots I tell ya but they’re a riot.” Akaashi says, resting his head on his hand. A soft blush has settled on his face, on Kenma realized is natural and constant. His dark blue eyes shine with laughter and Kenma want to coo and rub out his hard-on all the same.

 

I’m no good that good a volleyball but I’m not much of an active, sporty person. Maybe I’ll watch you one time?” Kenma offers sweetly, sipping his drink while glancing at the Akaashi through his lashes.

 

The omega (for the umpteenth time) blushes. “Sure, but we gotta rule that you gotta play once. And I bet your proper good. Look at your legs, man.” Akaashi says

 

“So you’ve been looking at my legs, Akaashi? Quite suggestive of you, I’d say.”

 

“Take the compliment. And you’re ignoring the question.”

 

“You never asked me one.” Kenma quips back and laughs when Akaashi pouts. “Fine, fine I’ll play. Just once. You can pick the date.”

 

Akaashi perks up, ducking his head a bit and biting his lip and Kenma grips the sides of his chair so he could sit still. “It’s a date?”

 

“If you, and your team, will have me.”

 

Akaashi grins, picking up and his phone and checking his calendar. “Next Wednesday?” Kenma nods. “It’s a date.” Akaashi beams and _oh wow what if I had said no to the boy I wouldn’t be able to see this face_ is all Kenma could think about.

 

“Kenma?” Akaashi ask and Kenma snaps out of his thoughts.

 

“Yes, dear?” He asked and Akaashi giggles at the pet name like he does every other time Kenma says it.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back and then I’m thinking we could walk off all this food we ate, ya?” Akaashi offers, doing the shy thing he does with his fingers and Kenma doesn’t even have to hear himself say yes to know he agrees.

 

Kenma watches the omega walk, his little butt sitting cutely in his jeans. Kenma slaps a hand over his eyes, a kiddish grin over his face. Wow. A date. Kenma hasn’t gone on a date since…

 

Since he first presented.

 

The beta shakes his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He’s had a pretty lucky week meeting cute guys, even if two of them ended up not really working out. Fuck if only he could have given at least blowjob to those two, he’d be content.

 

Kenma’s kind of got this unspoken rule of not fucking Alphas. He’s a bit too dominant himself and couldn’t bear an Alpha’s command during sex. He doesn’t mind getting fucked by a beta though. It’s usually easier, more casual sex. But as a Beta-

 

_You’re not really a beta._

 

The voice in Kenma’s head caused him to still a bit, eyes glossed over. He lets a hollow chuckle, shaking his head at the dumb thought.

 

Suddenly, a vibration stops Kenma’s thinking. It was Akaashi’s phone and if Kenma wasn’t a thief, he’d probably be polite and face it down.

 

But he is a thief. So, he picked up the iPhone and read Akaashi’s more recent notification.

 

From Trash Kuroo Testurou:

_How long do you think you can keep Kenma there? Bokuto wants to know when to come thru_

# .

 

“Kenma! There’s this park about two blocks up that I’d think be great to chill at if- Kenma you okay? Is the food not settling well?” Akaashi asked once he returned to the table, wiggling in his chair till he was comfortable.

 

“Just fine, dear. I was wondering when Bokuto was coming by to walk to the park with us?”

 

And if Kenma wasn't a liar himself, he wouldn't have caught Akaashi’s shock and hesitation. It was a small jerk, the wide eyes before it was covered up by an adorable, confused smile.

 

“Don’t think I’ve mentioned a Bokuto this whole time, mate. Unless you’re bringing someone round-” Akaashi starts but Kenma huffs loudly.

 

“Don’t fuck with me, Keiji.” Hand drumming against the wooden table. “This is silliest thing I’ve seen in a minute was a thief willingly leaving their phone here, while sitting across a thief, let alone having other thieves' names in their phone.”

 

Akaashi looks shocked that he left his phone but stayed quiet, watching as Kenma’s chest heaved up and down.

 

“Cat got your tongue, huh? Wasn’t like that when you wasted nearly three hours of my time. What have you told me that is true? Are you really in school, on a footie team? I don’t really know what to believe now. You know,” Kenma pauses, his eyes darkening considerably and by the way Akaashi flinching, it’s bad, “I was gonna ask you to come home with me. Maybe kiss you. Definitely fuck if you’d let me. And I’m guessing your Bokuto’s omega huh? Or Kuroo’s? Does he know that his omega is going on dates with betas? Flirting with them? Or was that as far as you guys wanted to go? Let me fuck you so you can find out what you want?” Kenma spits and he knows he’s taken too far when he sees the tears form.

 

He swears, throwing down fifty dollars on the table. “I don’t know what the fuck y’all are playing,” he starts, patting his pockets to find his L&Ms “but keep me out of it and fuck off.” and with that he puts a cig to his mouth and walking out.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Point him out. In the way that you do. With your weird eye glare.” Kenma says, taking Hinata’s drink and sipping from it.
> 
>  
> 
> “You want me to do that now? How come?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Because something tells me he’s another Alpha that has me fucked up.” Kenma says, drinking the rest and fixing his tie. Soon as a waiter comes by, he picks off another flute from the tray. “Come on, Shoyo. Do what you do best.”
> 
>  
> 
> Besides being a computer genius, Hinata main job when he wasn’t helping Kenma was being a sniper. And a really good one. His eyes were like nothing Kenma has ever witnessed. Hinata was very little for an alpha. Standing a 5’2 with hardly any muscles or characteristics like anger and gallantly to define him as an alpha. So, he focused on fine tuning his touch, sight and hearing is the kind of training Hinata has gone through. To Kenma, he’s kind of a monster.
> 
>  
> 
> Hinata closes his eyes and his breathing grows heavy. His opens his eyes slightly, the bright orange peeking through his lashes. He turns slightly, raising his finger to the left of him and there he is.
> 
>  
> 
> The alpha—and of course he’s gorgeous— looks startled by Hinata’s haunting actions.

**SOMEHOW** , Kenma finds himself at another party, in another fancy mansion, trying to steal documents that can lead him to the mass-trafficking of 10,000 betas and omegas. Or maybe he was just trying to eavesdrop on a conversation that would _lead_ to that. Or both honestly. Kenma so anxious he feels like he's definitely jumping the gun on this but it felt like he didn't have enough time.

 

Yaku was attempting to invest in stocks but she's keeps having Kenma at parties because she keeps double booking herself. The first was just so happened to have an antique Lev really wanted. As of right now, this being the fourth party, Kenma’s is just an intern subbing in for Ms. Jones.

 

But Kenma was working double time. He had given the contact list Lev had to Hinata to scan over, finding that it held a few of the people who would be attending this event. He thought he could feed two birds with one seed by showing up as Yaku’s subordinate while getting answers for his own agenda. Kenma was not only gonna to sway them with the shit ton of reading Yaku had him do, but fake interest in the pop-up shops for betas. It made him wildly nervous. Too little interest would come off as fear, scared he’d become one of those betas, which could lead to manipulation. And too much interest man seems distrustful, getting him into trouble unknown.

 

And it doesn’t help that Kenma feels like he’s being watched.

 

Since he’s walked through the door, he’s felt a pair of eyes on him. He sniffs his drink, sipping gingerly and checking for any toxins. Okay, great. No one’s trying to poison him.

 

“Kenma stop thinking so loudly, shit.” Hinata’s nudges him in his back, coming round to look the fake beta in his face. “You’re gonna get forehead wrinkles looking the way you do.” Since it was a slightly more intense mission, Hinata was attending as Kenma’s plus one instead of waiting in the car.

 

“Thanks,” Kenma mumbles flatly. He throws back the rest of the red wine, wiping his mouth after with the back of his hand. “I can’t help but feel-”

 

“Like someone’s watching? They are.”

 

‘Fuck.”

 

“Don’t think it’s that bad. Well. It’s probably old dudes trying to seek out who Dean’s new business partner is. He did have a conference before he went on he’s on bed rest and made quite a big deal about ya?” Hinata says and Kenma rolls his eyes.

 

“From what I can see, it’s just two donors who are hosting this dinner. Both friends of Dean, American partners that watched you when you came in with me.” With salt and pepper hair and old blue eyes, a man stood grinning with two other men, eyes discreetly glancing at Kenma and Hinata. “In the black suit is Tony Wallace, 67 and family friend of the dead old man. Not far to the left in the grey suit, Joyce Sony, 38 and relator. He’s the guy finding new land to help the other Wallace and Evanston expand. They have business along the East coast and planned a joint deal this past spring. However, because of Dean’s last-minute pull, I’m guessing because we leaked his name out, which is now under investigation, they decided to wait. However, they’re still trading betas between one another. They are two of the five on the contact list”

 

“Between one another? How come?”

 

Hinata face gets a bit hard. “Wallace only works in the American trade of betas but Sony… when Sony isn’t selling houses, he’s betas are international and brings them to America, using the empty homes as pop-up auctions. That’s how large his trade is.”

 

“Fuck.” Kenma says again and Hinata nods somberly.

 

“Now. There’s that guy you had me look up. Kuroo Testurou. You were right about his lack of presence, I’m guessing that’s why he’s such a good fighter. But he’s… surprisingly clumsy? Nearly fell into me when I caught him looking at you. Has rooster head if you ask me.”

 

“Kuroo’s here?” Kenma hissed. This was an exclusive party. There are definitely guys not only on security but on some of the buyers themselves. Only reason why Kenma managed to be here is because it didn’t click to Dean that Kenma sold him out. Kenma is still a possible contractor of trafficking to Dean so he’s negotiating in his place tonight.

 

“There’s another one. He’s looks kind of dangerous to me. He’s an Alpha who I can’t tell if he's glaring at us or if that’s just his face.” Hinata muttered, his mouth closer to Kenma’s ear.

 

“What does he look like?”

 

“Freakishly tall it’s not even fair-” Hinata starts.

 

“Now is seriously not the time to complain about your crazy short height, Shouyou.”

 

“Blonde hair,” the alpha continues. “Glasses, brownish eyes and high cheekbones. Got a navy-blue suit on-”

 

“Point him out. In the way that you do. With your weird eye glare.” Kenma says, taking Hinata’s drink and sipping from it.

 

“You want me to do that now? How come?”

 

“Because something tells me he’s another Alpha that has me fucked up.” Kenma says, drinking the rest and fixing his tie. Soon as a waiter comes by, he picks off another flute from the tray. “Come on, Shouyou. Do what you do best.”

 

Besides being blueprint genius, Hinata main job when he wasn’t helping Kenma was being a sniper. And a really good one. His eyes were like nothing Kenma has ever witnessed. Hinata was very little for an alpha. Standing a 5’2 with hardly any muscles or characteristics to define him as an alpha, he made up for it skill. He focused on fine tuning his touch, sight and hearing is the kind of training Hinata has gone through. To Kenma, he’s kind of a monster.

 

Hinata closes his eyes and his breathing grows heavy. His opens his eyes slightly, the bright orange peeking through his lashes. He turns slightly, raising his finger to the left of him and there he is.

 

The alpha—and of course he’s gorgeous— looks startled by Hinata’s haunting actions. Kenma grins small and walks his way up to him before he had a chance to reaction.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you’ve got an issue with me.” Kenma starts, sipping from his third drink gingerly, smiling against the rim. He usually doesn’t drink this much but, you know, _nerves._

 

“Yeah you didn’t really notice but you had the hellhound of an Alpha point me out.” The Alpha muttered but and Kenma laughed lightly. He had to agree that Hinata was quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

 

“Any reason why you’ve got your eyes on me? Tryna make a deal?” Kenma was pretty sure the Alpha was probably one of Bokuto’s friends but it not, he’d see if he was involved in the beta dealings that were taking place.

 

“Me, Tsukishima? Make a deal? With a beta thief?” Tsukishima inquires.

 

“None of the sort. I’m with Dean’s Evanston, subcontractor, Ke-”

 

‘Kenma Kozume. International, spy and thief icon. Been thieving professional since you were 19. You’re 24 currently. Japanese-”

 

“Actually, since I was 17. And me greeting you in Japanese was a bit of a giveaway.”

 

Tsukishima smiles, a polite one that didn’t seem to honest to Kenma, ‘-And Yaku’s.” He finished

 

“Well don’t make it seem like I belong to her now. I’m a beta. I’m no one’s.”

 

_Liar._

 

“Am I wrong?” Tsukishima ask instead of correcting himself.

 

“No. You did your homework. Can’t say I know you, however. Think I’d be familiar with a face like yours.”

 

“Hmm. Bokuto did tell me you had quite a sweet mouth on you.” Tsukishima again, avoiding giving Kenma a response. “Kind of makes it hard for me.” The brown eyed man says casually, looking away from him, turning and tapping his chin as if he was thinking.

 

Kenma lip twitches. If one thing pissed him off the most, it’d be when people spoke of him like he wasn’t there.

 

“Whatever do you mean-?”

 

“Well you did kiss my mate’s hand, stealing his wallet. Then you flip my other mate onto his back. And I’ll have you know he doesn't really have a good one, being as tall and lean as he is. And you made my lil’ omega cry and he didn’t stop till he got home. That’s _pack_.” Tsukishima states, all traces of his earlier cheer gone from his face.

 

And for whatever reason, Kenma felt very small in front of Tsukishima. He stood, hands on his hips as if waiting for Kenma. And on the inside, his most _true_ self, watch to plea and apologize profusely to Tsukishima.

 

But instead, Kenma dropped his cheery face as well, which wasn't much at all, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“And? I was simply reacting to three cute guys-”

 

“If you think we’re _so_ cute, come back with me.” Tsukishima cuts him off, again. His request throwing Kenma for a loop. “Not much a choice. Each of my boys are at each exit of this place.”

 

And Kenma nearly lunges himself at Tsukishima. Kenma’s pet peeve? Not giving him an option. Oh _fuck._ _off._

 

“Look here." The beta says flatly. His words didn't have much heat but they weren't all that friendly either. "This could have stopped at Bokuto. But he sent Kuroo. Who then sent Akaashi. Funny how you call that pack but don’t seem to have them under control. Or do you find joy in annoying unsuspecting betas?” Tsukishima growls but Kenma continues, circling around the angry alpha. “Or better yet... like picking them out for your enjoyment? Kuroo talking about; “Bokuto wants you” like I could give a fuck about what that Alpha wants.”

 

“I’d watch your mouth, beta.”

 

“And I’d watch your step, alpha. You pick the wrong one thinking I’d listen to you guys and your silly commands. Bokuto almost interrupted my mission and Akaashi wasted my time. Keep stepping on my toes and I’ll-”

 

 _“Kenma!”_ Hinata suddenly barked into the beta’s earpiece. “Someone snitched. They know we’re here.”

 

Kenma stilled, fingers going to his earpiece. “Do they have our names? Our faces?” Kenma reeled back from Tsukishima’ space, swallowing the rest of the wine and setting the empty glass down nearby. Kenma fixes his suit again, trying to distance himself from the Alpha’s calls. “Do they know-?”

 

“As far as I can tell, it doesn’t seem like their hostility is directed towards us exactly. It's less so that someone snitched on us but more so they are aware of intruders and that certain persons have come to steal the money for the auction. Gahh, this is confusing." Hinata muttered to himself. "Apparently, this happened the last time at another event, so they moved the safe from the cellar to the basement. Now they have security on each floor.”

 

“Fuck.” Kenma says for the third time the night. “Whatda we do?” He asked.

 

“I find it hard to believe that the people they're talking about is us though. The security is anxious and they’re talking about more backup. If it was just two, don’t you think they’d just shoot us down? Maybe even classier, take us out back and finish the job?” Hinata voiced and Kenma nodded along.

 

“True. Plus, I’m not here to steal tonight. We want in on the discussion at the end of the night. I was really trying to record-”

 

A hand gripped his left shoulder and spun him around, revealing a concerned Tsukishima. “What’s going on? Are you-?”

 

Before Tsukishima could finish, Kenma suddenly growled, the sound of a reloaded gun buzzing in his well-tuned ears. Kenma took Tsukishima by his arms, pushing him down the ground and under a table. And right after, bullets began flipping, screaming echoing throughout the grand room. Hinata’s voice sounded and Kenma assured him he was fine, telling the alpha to head out to the car. “We’re drawing back. But I… I have to do something really quick.”

 

“But Kenma-” Hinata starts

 

“I’ll be fine, Shouyou. Go.” Kenma insisted loudly, trying to speak over the sounds of screams and crushed glass. He didn’t hear a rebuttal, suggesting that Hinata went—although probably unwilling.

 

Kenma looked down at Tsukishima as if just realizing he was still there. He sighed. “You came here because you knew I’d be, hmm?” He asked and sighed again when Tsukishima nodded.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened, he took Tsukishima’ wrist and flipped the table over, hitting the gunman in front of him. He stumbled and Kenma slapped the gun out of his hands and into his own, shooting him in the leg. Kenma wasn’t much of a killer but he can hold his own more than most.

 

Her turned and from behind him, Tsukishima cracked the neck of a man trying to grab Kenma from the back. _At least he’s good for something,_ the beta thought flippantly. He took off, thankful that the Alpha could keep up with him. It wasn’t long till he found Kuroo, pressed against the wall with a shaken Akaashi and blank faced Bokuto.

 

“Get the hell out of here. All of you. There’s a door down that hall on the left, it’ll leads you out quietly.” Kenma mumbled taking off his suit and pulling on the gun tucked into his dress shirt.

 

“What about-?” Akaashi starts but Kenma whirls around to glare at him. The beta had another pet peeve, and it was jobs he had being hindered. Hinata was the only partner Kenma has ever tolerated for more than three months. Yaku has lectured him countless times on his shitty ability to work with other people but Kenma didn't care. He didn't like to overwork himself and making mistakes, stalling only made things longer. If he was gonna do something, it would be on his terms; quick and effiecent.

 

“Don’t you get it? This kind of job isn’t for fun. I don’t know how you guys got in but you shouldn’t have fucking came. Don’t bother worrying about me. Leave.” Kenma hissed before darting back, those two donors the only thing on his mind. He headed into the gun fire, armed and ready to get the answers he was willing to kill for.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They gonna lose partners because of this. No one wants to die, and they saw that it could happen to them. So, France is probably out of the running. I can bet on that. But Brazil and Islands,” Kenma sighs, scrubbing his face and running his hands through his hair. “Travel is easy to fuck up. We could probably sabotage and delay the flights coming in. But now Japan wants in, fuck.” Kenma began, muttering his thoughts as they came to him a mile a minute. “Apparently is there biggest port so the numbers dwell sig-”
> 
>  
> 
> “How many Kenma?” Hinata cuts Kenma off from rambling further.
> 
>  
> 
> “No more than 3,000.” He answers Hinata swore, mumbling about how that’s 3,000 too many.
> 
>  
> 
> “And Joyce told you all this?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Nah, it was Wallace. Nearly pissed his pants as a thank you when I said I’d bring him to Dean. But you know, that’s how I got this.” Kenma pointed to his head. “And barely got out. But we don’t have time. It’s only June. They’re planning this for the end of October. Halloween. One of the busiest nights in the city.”
> 
> “Four months. We have four months to create a bulletproof plan in order to stop this trade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was definitely a filler chapter. every chapter after this 3000 plus words or more so yeahhhhh it gets real good after this

**"WHAT**  did I tell you about always trying to handle shit on your own, _haaan_?” Yaku says, drawing out her last word, pacing back and forth as Lev cleaned up Kenma’s wounds. “Don’t you think I sent Hinata with ya for a reason?!” She yells, pointing a finger near Kenma’s nose. As he opens his mouth, she whirls around to point at Hinata’s chest. “And you! Always listening to this pudding head idiot like you don’t have a brain yourself!” She pokes with every word and Hinata hissed at the insult.

 

“I’ve never seen such irresponsibility in my life! There were nine of them Kenma. Nine! What on Earth made you think you can run into an ambush like that?" Yaku asked, red face and anger. Kenma's eyes flicker to Hinata dejected for and he snorts. Yaku was scary but she was  _that_ scary. 

 

The alpha cuts her eyes to Kenma, the brown blazing, a silent question  _Han? what are you laughing at, kid?_ An a shiver jolts Kenma's spine, ducking his head so he could look at his boss. Okay maybe she was that scary.

 

“I didn’t wanna come back empty handed-” Kenma tries.

 

“You could’ve come back dead is what you could have been!” Yaku yelled back. “We didn’t need the information that badly. I don't for stocks and bonds all that much if you're putting yourself at risk! All I wanted you to find out was how much money they were getting from it and who was involved. We could have found that out another way."

 

Kenma doesn’t answer. Finding that information was easy. Yaku would be pleased to know that she would be receiving at lot of money in the near future. Kenma has never had a mission he couldn't finish. But Yaku's stocks wasn't the only thing he needed. And even though what he did was careless and dangerous, he _got_ what he wanted.

 

He groans as soon as Lev finished up. “I know I’m wrong-” He mumbles

 

“Damn right you are!” Yaku put in.

 

“-but couldn’t you have come by later... not at 6:45 in the morning?” Kenma questions, arm draped over his chest. The silence stretched on until he’s hissing at the icepack landing his chest. “Fuck Yaku, come on.” Kenma whines, looking at the tiny furious woman in front of him.

 

“You lot don’t appreciate me in the slightest, do you? I’m getting older! My heart can’t possibly keep up-!” Yaku begins to complain

 

“Come on, Yaku-kun. You're not that old-" Lev speaks for the first time since Yaku barged into Kenma's apartment twenty minutes ago, dragging in Hinata by his ear to scowl them together. 

 

"Says you, you friendly fucking giant!" Yaku swears but there's no heat behind it, not like when she was addressing Kenma and Hinata.

 

"Come on. I’ll make you tea. You know I adore ya, right?” Lev says, smooth voice amused as she drags Yaku from Kenma’s room.

 

“I know that! It’s just those two drive me insane…!” Yaku starts, her voice trailing as they head downstairs.

 

“Of course. You can use my kitchen, thanks for asking.” Kenma says dryly, falling back into the soft bed, looking up at the popcorn ceiling.

 

“Why’d you do that anyway? You told me we were drawing back.” Hinata spoke to him for the first time since last night over the earpiece. His eyes were slightly swollen, which means he was crying, which means _fuck_. Hinata truly isn’t the crying type— well actually he is, he cries a lot actually— but if there’s few things that always get him, it’s anything that have to do with cats, volleyball and Kenma. “Those guys were clearly there to steal money and were willing to kill whoever for it Like. Gah.” Hinata said, his fingers motioning a gun, his voice light but filled with unspoken questions, the bed dipping as he sits to the left of Kenma.

 

The ‘beta’ stays on his back, sighing loudly. “I knew that too. I could feel it. Like. Their bloodlust or summat? They were amateurs though," Kenma says but Hinata doesn't look pleased with that answer. "One couldn’t even reload a gun properly, Shouyou. I wasn’t too worried about that.” Kenma pauses, pushes the freezing ice into his forehead wound. “But I also knew they were gonna kill Joyce. And Wallace would be killed too.”

 

“And they both were.” Hinata says, confused. “Their bodies were found-”

 

“I found them first. I made them tell me everything, told them I’d get them out. And I was gonna too but... that’s when I got caught. But I got it Hinata. It’s happening a lot faster than I thought but those guys… they’re trying at their largest trade yet. The Pimp Ball.”

 

Hinata’s face darkens. “Gah! Pimp ball How big?" The ginger jumps up again, eyes wide. "Wait, doesn't that thing usually happen ah... in the States? Think Americans call it ah..." He snaps his fingers a couple of times, trying to remember the word. "The Midwest of the States! Yeah that! Man, the states have weird names.” He complains.

 

“Not it was in New York City but last year they were nearly caught with three thousand betas they bought and sold. Someone snitched to a rival organization. They had to cut the night short before they got raided. It ended up in a couple of shootouts, killing about 100 or so people. Now they moved it  _here_ because of Dean’s new connection with Tokyo. They felt like it’d be easier to convince that traffic and commotion that’d be happening. It’s was rumored be nearly seven thousand omegas and betas being imported and exported to places like France, Brazil and the Islands.” Kenma voiced dropped to a whisper, Hinata drawing in a sharp breath.

 

“But?” Hinata asked, hearing the hesitancy in his partner's voice

 

“They gonna lose partners because of this. No one wants to die, and they saw that it could happen to them. So, France is probably out of the running. I can bet on that. But Brazil and Islands,” Kenma sighs, scrubbing his face and running his hands through his hair. “Travel is easy to fuck up. We could probably sabotage and delay the flights coming in. But now Japan wants in, _fuck._ ” Kenma began, muttering his thoughts as they came to him a mile a minute. “So there's definitely would be seven thousand... dwelling sig-”

 

“How many Kenma?” Hinata cuts Kenma off from rambling further.

 

“No more than 3,000.” He answers and Hinata swore, mumbling about how that’s 3,000 too many.

 

“And Joyce told you all this?”

 

“Nah, it was Wallace. Nearly pissed his pants as a thank you when I said I’d bring him to Dean. But you know, that’s how I got this.” Kenma pointed to his head. “And barely got out myself. But we don’t have time. It’s only June. They’re planning this for the end of October. Halloween. One of the busiest nights in the city.”

 

“Four months. We have four months to create a bulletproof plan in order to stop this trade. These countries are already worried about collaborating with North America again after the last time. Japan and Dean's connection specifically, are America's last hope and if this goes through, it will only solidify auctions further.” Kenma says, fear clear in his voice.

 

“Four months.” His best friend mutters to him, smacking his lips. It was a tight amount of time for such a large scale mission. He and Kenma have had more time to work on lower risk missions than this. Four months seemed like nothing to get a proper mission planned. “And what are you gonna tell Yaku?” Hinata asked.

 

“The truth.” Kenma says simply. “This is the very reason I accepted to work for Yaku anyway. Working for her was for money, training, experience, sure. But it was really... to get me here. Whether she agrees with me or not, I’m doing it. Question is: are you gonna help me?”

 

“Of course.” Hinata says without hesitation and Kenma knows why. He sees how hard and fierce Hinata’s eyes were and Kenma nods as if it to say _I understand_.

 

# .

 

“Absolutely not.” Is the first thing to leave Yaku’s mouth. They are now in Kenma’s kitchen, Kenma and Hinata leaning against the counter while Lev rubs Yaku’s shoulders. Kenma swears he can hear the Alpha purring, but he keeps this comment to himself.

 

“I’m not asking you. I’m telling you what I know and how I’m acting next.”

 

“Watch your tongue, Kenma.” Yaku says, hands clenched and Kenma flinches. Not matter what Kenma does—the suppressants, the neutralizer—nothing stops his body from reacting to Yaku and her Alphan energy.

 

“Alpha,” Kenma voices cracks and he coughs hard after. Yaku is the only one Kenma bothers to respect by calling her such. “I understand... I do that-”

 

“I don’t think you do, Kozume. You were seventeen and stupid when I met you. A soft boy angry and broken-” Hinata growls so loud at the insult that Lev whimpers into Yaku’s back. Yaku hums, reaching back to soothe the startled omega, “-and rightfully so, there is no shame in that. But you wanting to take down a whole system is a pipe dream. I told you when you first brought it up to me to let it go and I'm telling you the same thing now. You’re thinking like a pup Kenma. You’re gonna be 25 next year and you’re still holding on to this, this illusion that you can fix everything!”

 

“I understand.” Kenma repeats in a steady voice. He’s looked past Yaku, passed Lev to a small picture that hangs beside the closet filled with shoes and coats. It’s the last thing given to him by his younger sister. A fiery blue forgets me not he had waxed and preserved, framed in an equally bright blue casing. He remembers her face, her reserved smile, hand timid and shaking as if she feared he wouldn’t accept it. He remembers bending down, kisses both of her cheeks and her doing the same. It was their thing. He pressed his forehead against hers.

 

_“I’ll miss you, jaan.” He had whispered, voice ugly and hoarse from all that crying._

_But she shook her head. “You call your lover jaan.”_

 

Kenma blinks back, trying hard not to distract himself. “I get it. But this… I’m here with you because of _this_ problem. These disgusting Alpha morphing-” His harsh breath cut him off before he finishes, his hands gripping the granite counter. His father, his crazed smile flashes in front of his eyes, next his dearest sisters and his stomach turns. “I hate Alphas like Dean, Joyce and W-Wallace. Who can trade human beings for profit and get away with it. I’m gonna do more than shut it down. I’m gonna blown it up. I’m dragging it into the light. I will, I promise.”

 

“And what if you don't, Kenma?” Yaku asked so softly, gentle as if any louder and Kenma would fall apart at the question.

 

“Then I’ll die by it.” And Hinata gripped his shoulder, either confirming that he was in it from Kenma or that he didn’t want to see the makeshift beta say that again, Yaku couldn’t tell.

 

Yaku sighed.

 

And that was that.

 


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom. this is where all the good shit starts. i am really thankful for all your sweet comments. it's been motivating me to finish stories and whatnot. hmu if there's something you want written, I've been into one shots and stuff so yeahhhh
> 
>  
> 
> also, it's weird because i wanted to sit true to how characters are depicted in the show, but still put my own twist to them. So if you think to yourself "oh well that's not how that character asks" know that I'm twisting stuff to fit this story. 
> 
> yeah enjoy.

**A** week later, somehow, Kuroo finds out where Kenma lives.

 

There he was, on the ground of Kenma’s living room and window blowing in the thick summer air. Then there’s Luna growling, trying to bite into Kuroo’s arm, the Alpha pushing a pillow in between her teeth.

 

“How the hell did you get in?” Kenma says after five minutes of watching them wrestle, finally finishing the last level in his game so he could pause to asset the situation. Before grabbing his game and playing, he was asleep and was awoken by the barking of the female pitbull.

 

Whenever Kenma wakes, he keeps his eyes close for a while. He can barely speak after he’s awakened so he just waits for the sleep to leave him a bit more, trying to foam his words. After seeing just who the intruder was, he wasn’t too keen on stopping the pitbull from her attempted mauling.

 

“Through the window.” Kuroo says pleasantly as if he wasn’t struggling against a 70 pounds pitbull. Luna growls even louder, trying to jump at Kuroo’s back.

 

“And you thought... that was a good idea?” Kenma says, one brow raised as he sips his tea. “Why are you here?”

 

“I wanted to see you, princess.”

 

Kenma eye twitched and he snapped his fingers. Luna barks, lunging for Kuroo’s shoulder blade. The alpha yelled _mercy!_ and Kenma blew a two tuned whistle just as Luna’s teeth brushed into the alpha’s shirt.

 

“Luna, here.” The dog growled like she really didn’t want to but Kenma whistle another tone and she was right there in front of him. One hand filled with tea and the other free, he rubbed right behind her left ear, watching her grin. “Good. Such a sweet one, aren’t ya?” Her green eyes squinted as she grinned wider, body buzzing with the pats, rubs and praise. Her skin a thin bronze coat shine, her random white spots adding to her beauty. “Scent him girl.”

 

Luna rushes back and rubs all over the Alpha, nosing under his arms, his feet and crotch. Kenma’s heart clenches a bit. His deepest self feels that urge too. To get familiar with an Alpha in that manner. To scent him and take their scent while also bathing them in his. But he shook his head. That lifestyle wasn’t his.

 

“Back, girl.” He watches her rub Kuroo’s cheek once more, running to the kitchen, hearing her nails scrap the kitchen tiles.

 

“That’s your watchdog?” He asked, standing up and brushing himself off. His fingers brushed his shirt up, showing more tan and toned skin. Kenma swallowed.

 

“Nah. It’s my bro’s dog, Hinata.”

 

“Ahh, the devil hound? They suit each other just fine, I’d say.” Kuroo says, sitting in the chair across Kenma. The statement makes a surprised laugh tumble out of his mouth, his hand going to cover it. He doesn’t notice the fond smile on Kuroo’s face.

 

“Shouyou’s nothing like a devil, I promise.”

 

“Not what Tsukki says but sure. Anyway, I came to apologize.” Kuroo says, digging into the dish bowl for an apple, rubbing it against his shirt. “What you said that night, although I’d appreciate a little more _respect_ ,” Kuroo emphasizes, look at the beta who gave a blank stare back, “…you were right. We pushed ourselves on you a bit too much. I guess, and I’ll speak for myself, wanted Bokuto happy. And Bo, the sweetheart, doesn’t ask for much. So, when he asked for you…”

 

“You just had to get me. For Bokuto.” Kenma finished and Kuroo nods.

 

“And that doesn’t mean anything like… forcing you or summat. It’s just… Bokuto not all... he's get weird about talking to people so he tried to talk to you-”

 

“By threatening to snitch on me?”

 

“And get on your good side-” Kuroo tries to finish

 

“By randomly mentioning he’s mated after _he_ made suggestive comment?” Kenma asked again.

 

“I told you he’s not good at this!” Kuroo says, mouth full of apple and seconds later the two of them fall into a fit of laughter.

 

“Clearly. He could have said he wanted to hang. Easy. I probably would have said no though." Kenma mutters and Kuroo laughs.

 

"Not the social type, are you?" He asked.

 

"Not... particularly. But it's like. I have this kind of job so I have to be careful with knew people anyways... I'd still have to find out who he is, probably via Daishou, that snake.” Kenma says

 

"I hate that guy." Kuroo says, rolling his eyes and Kenma corks a brow.

 

"I thought you were friends-?"

 

"Business partners." Kuroo interrupts and Kenma shrugs. "He doesn't matter tho! I’m asking now; You wanna come hang with us? We could chat, drink a bit. Tsukishima and I are down with beers while Bokuto drinks hard lemonade. Akaashi’s a wine gal-”

 

“Course.” Kenma says with a playful eye roll.

 

“Right! And Akaashi said you still owe him a match, yeah?”

 

Kenma frowns at the mention of the pretty boy. “I was too harsh I’m him and I will apologize to your omega. But. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me. And I really... hate being lied to.” And Kenma’s not lying. His anger sometimes is overwhelming. But it isn’t who he is. The suppressants are overcompensating, give him more testosterone than need, resulting in all of that energy building on his anger.

 

“Well that's good because Akaashi hates having to lie so he wasn’t thrilled doing that either. But again, Bokuto is someone you want to please. So, when you come over, you can kiss and hug it out huh? And before it gets too cold, we’ll set up the volleyball date, yeah?” But Kuroo is already walking back to the window, the apple in his mouth muffling his speaking, opening it up and putting on foot out.

 

“You could just use the door-” Kenma says but Kuroo is already blowing him a kiss, his lower half already off out the frame.

 

“Glad we could make up, princess. See ya!” Kuroo says

 

And Kenma didn’t even say yes.

 

.

 

Someone— and something tells him it’s Daishou, he feels it in his gut— gives Kuroo Kenma’s number. And then:

 

**Unknown:**

Heyyyyyy. It’s Kuroo!!!!1! Hope you don’t mind that I have your number. Can’t wait to see you on friday! I have you as Kenma with the black moon and cat emoji so pls have me as Kuroo with all the fishes pls and thx xoxo

 

And after:

 

**Unknown:**

Yo its Bokuto!! reall happy Kuroooo gav me ur number! firday’s gonna be fun! see you soooon

 

And lastly, thirty-three seconds later he gets 10 separate messages:

 

 **Unknown:** Hi, it’s Akaashi, Kenma-kun

 **Unknown:** Or would it be best to just call you Kenma

 **Unknown:** If that makes you uncomfortable I could call you something else

 **Unknown:** Or Kenma-san

 **Akaashi:** Or sir. I know some betas like that.

 **Akaashi:** Wow that sounded suggestive.

 **Akaashi:** Okay wait.

 **Akaashi:** Sorry, that was odd

 **Akaashi:** Okay I’ll just.

 **Akaashi:** I will just. see you on Friday.

 

Kenma cracks a smile at each one, and Tsukishima followed up text apologizing for all of them. Akaashi sends back a simply see _you, x_ to the three of them and a _no prob_ to Tsukishima, falling back into his couch, phone to his chest. The doorknob jiggles and Hinata is standing in front of him, an accomplished smile on his face. Kenma sits up, a knowing grin on his face. He waves a couple of papers in in handing, giving them to Kenma.

 

“Got the blueprint, chief. Let’s get to work?” Hinata askes.

 

# .

 

Kenma finds himself three days later in front of a duplex on the nicer side of Taito, Japan with chips, his favorite bottle of alcohol in his hand. He too is a wine gal, as Kuroo puts it.

 

Summer is always a bit of an awkward time for Kenma. He loves autumn and winter. It gave him an excuse to layer up, wear black without Yaku complaining about it. He didn’t splurge on much, but it was hard for him to resist an expensive coat. But summer, he couldn’t stand the humidity and always opted for ripped cropped tops and muscle shirts. He didn’t think that would be very appropriate though coming over here for the first.

 

He stands out there for no longer than 10 seconds till he hears steps racing down. Akaashi and Kuroo are both there to greet him, smiles on their faces as they thank him for the items he brought, Kuroo grabbing his hand but he stops him.

 

“Give me a moment, dear. Need to speak to Akaashi for a bit.” And Kenma watches Kuroo zone in on his mouth after he say _dear_ but the Alpha nods, walking up the stairs holding the three wine bottles, even when Kenma offered the bag to carry them.

 

Akaashi is pink-cheeked and squirming when the Beta turns to face him. “Sorry, my dear.” Kenma starts, startled at how fast Akaashi snaps his head, eyes alarmed.

 

“Y-You’re apologizing." Akaashi mutters to himself, as if he was trying to understand it. "I should be apologizing. I’m sorry I did that- lied to you I mean-”

 

“Kuroo and I talked. What I said to you was much worse than you lying to me.” Kenma says, fingers under the dark-haired boy’s chin. And like. Kenma wouldn’t normally do this. He only tried to seduce men for business only. He preferred to keep to himself and tended to keep physical touch to a minimum. He especially should after finding that the omega was Tsukishima’s. But Kenma _definitely_ smoke a blunt an hour before this and he’s still a little buzzed. He noticed the slight tingle when he touched the pale skin but ignored it. “I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“Of course! Without a doubt.” Akaashi says in the loudest voice Kenma has heard him speak in and then stops for a moment, as if collecting himself. “Already forgiven.” He says. and they’re quiet for a moment. Akaashi then grabs Kenma’s hand, squeezes it firmly.  “Well, as long as we can play volleyball, still.” Akaashi says in a stronger voice, the air seemingly shifting Kenma is shocked when his knees nearly buckle. All his senses are telling him to jump back, make distance between the two of them.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Kenma smiles through his shock, holding the door to let Akaashi walk before him. “Of course.”

# .

 

This pack is an odd one, Kenma will say.

 

He doesn't have much knowledge on how packs function. He knows some thrive better in cities while others were near forests and farms. Some who stay in their wolf form while some don’t phrase at all. There are conservatives and traditional (i.e collars in public, kneeling) while others are more modern and lacks any certain structure (i.e. Alpha/Alpha, polygamy). This group was _beyond_ modern. Even with packs that have multiple Alphas, there was always a pair. With these guys, their play was with each other equally, Tsukishima bared no ill towards anyone who touched Akaashi, even kissed him.

 

But maybe Kenma was being dramatic. The closest thing to pack he had was Yaku, Lev and Hinata and they do not share a blood bond. And Kenma and Hinata tried a relationship when they were younger. Nearly killing each other before they even fucked, their dominance on edge around one another and in the end it didn’t feel any different from being friends. And with Lev… well when Yaku got back from Paris, she held Kenma up against the wall and told him that _if you so much as touch Lev you'll be answer to me. I'll be the one taking care of her from now_ so there was that.

 

The boys were a good time however. And unfairly beautiful. Kenma knows he’s not half bad himself, but Kenma studied people every day so he loves taking in the small things. Like the freckles on Bokuto’s face every time the boy peck Kenma’s cheek or complimented his lashes (which Kenma would mumble out a weak _thanks_ to with blushing cheeks). Tsukishima was the quietest of all, only raising his voice to speak to Kenma over the chaos. Or to yell at Kuroo and Bokuto wrestling. His eyes were always focus, as if he was always thinking, watching over the wellbeing of his pack.

 

Akaashi’s eyes were a different green from anything he’s seen. The omega’s eyes were sharp faded and piercing, unlike the color of Lev which were more fade. Akaashi gave a polite and proper aura and didn’t laugh often but when he did, it was in bouts as if it surprised himself. Kenma would watch pleasantly as the crinkles around his eyes appeared, his mouth curled in a small smile.

 

And when they were wrestling, Bokuto would jump in, becoming the loudest person in the room (and be shushed by Akaashi or Tsukishima or both) and go off and pout. But it didn't last for long. His emotions cycled from grumpy to joyful to childish in seconds. He could turn to become strangely calm and smiling against all the chaos. Kenma notice how whenever each boy would fall into his lap, Bokuto’s immediate response was coil around them, arms to their waists or hands rubbing their shoulders and sides. But he’d keep his focus on whoever he was speaking to, as if his actions were absent-mindedly done.

 

Kenma found that yes, most of the things Akaashi said on their date was truth. He would be graduating this spring at 22. Kuroo had graduated last year and he’d be turning 23 in February. He had majored in creative writing and law, an odd pair but Kenma said nothing about it.

 

Bokuto was the second oldest at 26 and he stopped school in high school. Kenma laughed as he mentioned how much he wanted to be a firefighter when he grew up and the beta placed a pillow over his lap. The wildest thought of Bokuto in firefighter gear, shirtless of course, had him sporting a semi.

 

Tsukishima, 26 going on 27 the day before Christmas, finished high school and never looked back. “I hated school but I wanted to finish for my mom, so I did. But as soon as I got my diploma, I was out of Chiba, a small town, as fast as I could.” He leaned in Bokuto should, sipping his beer.

 

“To where? Matter of fact, how’d you lot even meet?” Kenma says.

 

“To America first then-” Tsukishima started but Kuroo jumped up, neatly knocking Akaashi’s glass out of his hands.

 

“Oh, oh, oh please let me tell this story! Please?!” He pleaded, eyes big and green towards Tsukishima who groaned but nodded. Kuroo squealed in return.

 

“Okay, okay, okay _soooooooo_ Tsukishima is a spy, right? Well we’re all spies but. And Tsukishima and I are negotiators, right? Which in short is we infiltrate groups, get their information, trade it with our client to destroy said infiltrated group. By killing, fraud or summat.” It’s interesting listening to Kuroo speak. He uses his whole body, his long arms and large hands. His face bright and eyes sparkling. His voice fluid between drawn out to fast-paced.

 

“And one day, I was trying sabotaging a guy—Tsukishima’s client— and he was ruining mine. And we decide to team up after some discussion-”

 

“With my dick.” Tsukishima says. He looks Kenma in his face. “He sucked my dick.”

 

“And so,” Kuroo says, hands still in the air but a blush over his face,” “We ruined each other’s clients’ and that’s how me and Tsukishima met. Tsukishima took me to meet Bokuto. who didn’t like me very much at first-”

 

“What? I liked you just fine!” Bokuto protest from behind Tsukishima’s, the thinner alpha’s back pressed against his chest. Tsukishima flinched at the volume of Bokuto's voice.

 

“No, you didn’t. You thought I was gonna steal Tsukishima from you-”

 

“I did not-!”

 

“Wait. You two were in an Alpha/Alpha relationship? But what of Akaashi…?” Kenma trailed off, confused. Kuroo blinked at him, as if confused by his question.

 

“Kuroo you’re not explaining this very well. Can I explain?” Bokuto ask gently, trying not to hurt the boy’s feelings. It didn’t work, the shitty haired Alpha pouting and getting dessert from the kitchen, pulling Akaashi following after.

 

“Well. This _is_ my whole pack.” Tsukishima tries and the three sit in silence until Kenma eyes widen as realization hits and Tsukishima nods, kissing Bokuto’s cheek and going to the kitchen as well.  _Oh._ Tsukishima is mates... with  _everyone in this pack._

 

Kenma has never heard of that. Ever.

 

When Tsukishima said pack at the event, he meant it.

 

“I was a bit jealous I’ll admit-” The alpha growls at Kuroo’s playful _see! I told you!_ and returns his gaze back to Kenma, whose face is unreadable at this point. “Back then there were three alphas. And Kuroo, well... He’ll tell you but he’s a good partner... But not for ruts. Tsukki and I would dead with our ruts ourselves or go to a facility but Kuroo... he get's real sensitive so... it just wanted a good situation." Bokuto says, waving his hand about.

 

"So, then we found Akaashi. He was, at the time, under no company. You know those offices where you just pick up any job and they pay you once it’s done?” Kenma nods. “That’s what Akaashi was doing. Got caught up in a bitch of a crisis and Tsukishima had to save him. He was really good at his job, so we referred him to our company to get contracted before asked him to be a part of our pack. He was a bit hesitate to be with us but think it was… eight or so months he decided to move in?” Bokuto asked out loud, getting a breathy _yes!_ from Akaashi. “Is this kind of pack off-putting to you?” Bokuto asked, eyes wide and yellow and unsure. Kenma shook his head fiercely.

 

“That doesn’t bother me none. Though I haven’t seen one where everyone is… in a relationship together, you know? What’s off-putting is that you wanted me here after a week?” Kenma asked and Bokuto has the decency to blush.

 

“Yeah. Sorry about that. It’s just. I don’t know. I don’t know what came over me, but I got this… this urge or pull. I don’t have my eyes out for anyone but my mates. But I noticed you since Dean started gushing about you. I was defensive because you made me feel… like I needed to know who you were.”

 

And something, maybe the wine, or maybe the way Bokuto’s strong arms flexed when he said that, made Kenma’s heart bloom.

 

“Do Tsukishima and them like… Have good mating potential with you?” Again, Kenma didn’t know much about it but centuries ago there use to actually be true mates. Relationships where people were actually made for each other. Whether all that shit is true or not, Kenma doesn’t know. He does know there is supposed to be a way where you can feel one another thoughts or emotions. And depending on how strong those feelings are, depends on how high or low your compatibility is.

 

“High, ranging 80 to 90s with my boys.” Bokuto spoke gently, a proud smile on his face that made Kenma’s stomach turn. “We had a reader tell us.” Bokuto informed and Kenma hummed.

 

“So, you got that feeling with… with me.” He says, less like a question and Bokuto’s hand around his cup twitches. Kenma could feel the heat rising in his body. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Bokuto’s silence for an answer or how their knees were pushing and that keep the skin buzzing or how he’s pretty sure Kuroo was moaning in the kitchen now, Akaashi and Tsukishima’s arousal mixing in with the smell of beer. It was truly suffocating.

 

“Yes. Just a bit.” Bokuto answers evenly and Kenma is parched. He sips some more, his next question caught in his throat.

 

“And you wanted me… with you guys but for what?” He says it a lot harsher than he intended but Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind, or even notice. He runs his hand into his hair, slighter longer than the first time Kenma met him.

 

“I just. I knew I wanted to take care of you.”

 

_He doesn't know you. Not the real you, Kenma_

 

And it took nearly everything in Kenma not to mewl right there in Bokuto’s lap. He throws back the rest of his red wine and slam the glass on the table, way harder than he intended. And then he’s up, taking his bag off the handle and trying to find his phone without looking anyone.

 

He could feel it. The throb in his gums, his teeth begging to burst out. Fuck he could barely even think straight. The omega in him was pacing, waiting for something, an Alpha-

 

“Wait Kenma-” Kenma holds his finger up so no one touches him. He doesn’t know how much resolve he’ll have if he feels anyone’s hands on him.

 

“I-I gotta go.” He mumbles and with that he out the door and stumbling down the stairs and into the night.

 

# .

 

The next day, there’s a Kuroo with a bottle of wine of a different brand, three roses and Luna jumping at his feet. He kneels down, hand behind her ears and eyes wide. “You’re such a pretty girl, aren’t you? When ya not trying to bite me.” He says in the slowest drawl Kenma’s every heard.

 

And Kenma is absolutely positive Hinata has taught her to react to the word _pretty_ because Luna is all over Kuroo after, nipping playfully at his rings and kissing all over his face, getting a warm laugh from Kuroo. Before Luna gets too excited, Kenma gets her to come to him, rubbing her and pointing to her bowl of food.

 

“She’s gorgeous!” Kuroo says, handing the items to Kenma who mumbles a _thank you_. He places the flowers in a vase Yaku gave him a while ago to make this _boring ass apartment nicer_. She’ll be pleased to know he’s finally using it and annoyed that it took him this long.

 

He pops open the bottle in less than ten seconds which has Kuroo giggling. “You really like sake.”

 

“Hell yeah,” Is Kenma’s simple response back.

 

“Glad I have someone to share it with.” Kuroo puts simply, hands behind his back. “If you’ll come back?” He asked and wow. That was kind of smooth.

 

“I… I will. I just really need to get out of there. It was hot. That conversation was intense and I’m pretty sure I smelt your uh… your-”

 

“Akaashi was sucking me off. I tried to have them wait but Tsukishima and his fingers-” Kuroo, as if suddenly realizing who he was talking to, that Kenma isn’t the person the person's he should be sharing this with, blushed and shrugged. “You know.” He finished lamely.

 

 _I don’t._ Kenma thought.

 

“Does that bother you? Like us being… handsy with each other and whatnot?” Kuroo asked, accepting the glass Kenma offered him.

 

Of course. “Nah. You guys are together and I’m in your place. I guess it was just a lot like. Knowing you guys wanted me like. In that way.”

 

“We could tone it down if you like. We wanted you, still want you but we want you comfortable above all else.”

 

“I’m a... big boy, Kuroo. I don’t mean this to sound conceited, but you guys are not this first people to be attracted to me.” Kenma said as humble as possible. Kuroo nods, smiling.

 

“Good! Really good! I’m glad our attraction to you isn’t scaring you off. I came around because I’d like there to be movie night, with you there. Before anything, we want you as a friend, Kenma. Above all else.” He repeats again.

 

And apart of Kenma didn’t wanna hear Kuroo say that. He like being… wanted. Getting back last night he could barely make it to his room with how hard he was, pulling down his trousers and coming right at the door, the image of Bokuto hot and heavy above him, all the other boys surrounding them, getting him off.

 

But his reaction, his reaction as a beta, Kuroo’s eyes that didn’t show pity, told him he shouldn’t be feeling wanted like _that_.

 

“Yes, of course. I’d be down. Actually, would you like to stay here till it’s time to head over?” Kenma honestly not knowing why he offered but I was happy when Kuroo accepted.

 

“Thanks, Kenma. About being cool through all of this.” Kuroo pulled him into a hug, his large hands patting Kenma’s mid and lower back. Kenma purrs, head falling into Kuroo’s shoulder.

 

Then, not even moments later, the beta is reeling back, muttering about taking a piss and slamming the bathroom door. As he nearly runs to the bathroom door, the skin of his ears, down to the back of his neck to his chest are  _burning_ up, embarrassment and fear coursing through him. Did he, a beta, just try to scent an Kuroo as if he was his alpha?

 

Kuroo looks on, expression unreadable.

 

# .

 

After the numerous apologizes, the boys finally get settled in to the sofas. The living room was like a lowered circular pit and so the sofa curved like a circle too, fitting all five boys. Kenma sat, legs crossed at the left end and Tsukishima right beside him. Covered in blankets and in the middle was a half sleep Akaashi and a wide awake Kuroo. And last was Bokuto, who held Kuroo in his lap, eyes never leaving the Avengers movie.

 

“This is my favorite part!” Tsukishima whispered-yelled as the Hulk interrupted Loki’s speech, slamming him into the ground easily, muttering _puny god_ under his breath. Kenma gave a distracted laugh at the scene, it also being one of his favorites.

 

He had been able to focus for most of the movie. They were watching all of the Marvel movies in order even though Bokuto, Tsukishima and Kenma have seen it more than five times before. It was colder, so huddling up together was a good idea.

 

Besides the fact the Tsukishima was so close.

 

He was basically in the pretend beta’s lap, his back pressed against Kenma’s front. Every movement of his large body sent a shiver through Kenma, wanting more of the boy’s weight on him. He wanted to focus on Thor and his attractiveness but there were more pressing matters. Matters than stayed shifting on his lap.

 

Before he realized, the movie ended, and it was two in the morning. Although Kuroo looked energetic, he was pressed up against a snoring Akaashi, fast asleep. Tsukishima picked the both of them up, only struggling slightly before mumbling that he was gonna take them to bed. Kenma watched, entrance as his back flexed holding his two mates in his arms

 

Then the alpha was back out, a shirt and sweats in on hand, an extra toothbrush on top. “Here ya are, there’s a bathroom down the hall to the left to get change. And if-”

 

“Ah, I think I should head home-”

 

“Oh, come on, Kenma. We’re not gonna make you walk home nearly three in the morning.” Bokuto says, yawning into his fist.

 

“No one’s making me do anything.” He laughs tiredly. “I can even call an Uber-” Kenma lets out a small shriek when he’s picked up, held over Tsukishima’ left shoulder.

 

And _gosh_ Tsukishima was so strong. He barely blinked at holding Kenma up, and only did it with one of his arms. The fake beta could feel his arm muscles press into his side, the feeling making Kenma clench his thighs together.

 

He’s _soooo_ lucky he took suppressants before he got here. He lets out a small _ooof!_ as he is dropped on top a queen-sized bed, his given clothes thrown on his lap.

 

“Sleep.” Tsukishima simply says, eying the beta from the doorway, arms crossed in a triumphant way.

 

“Caveman.” Kenma calls to his retreating back, getting a laugh in return.

 

“I’ve been called worse!” He calls back.

 

Bokuto peeks his head in after Kenma changes out of his clothes and into the comfy ones given. “Need anything, champ?” And Kenma’s lucking the darkness hides his blushing cheeks at the new pet name.

 

“I'm fine. Even after the manhandling.” Kenma rolls his eyes and Bokuto gives him the honest laugh; the one from his gut that closing his eyes and shows off his smile lines. It is easy to make Bokuto smile. It makes Kenma feel good when it’s like this.

 

“Night, Kenma.”

 

“Night, Bokuto.”

 

.

 

And it kind of goes like that for a while. During the day he looks after Luna, creates an ordered plan with Hinata. It’s calls Project Luna as a cover-up, but in his hard, it called SM-7. It’s his seventh attempt at this mission, those letters both of his sisters’ first initials. All the attempts before never happened because of his fear.

 

Seven gave him strength.

 

Hinata’s team of trusted and highly trained betas and alphas was also comforting. The seventeen of them, including himself, scrambling around his place, with red pins and sticky notes everywhere. All the blueprints were making his head hurt. But time was dwindling. He had only days, counting down the hours, running plans through his head till he could say them backwards. He had to get everything right.

 

At night though, he could let go a little. His place was mess, so he always offered going by the boys’ instead, which they never minded. He made one hard rule, which was not staying the night. Last time he did, his body was already feeling the effects of skipping his morning pill. He was out of there before breakfast.

 

After one Wednesday with Akaashi and the boys playing volleyball, he was only hooked on it a way of releasing stress. He forgot how much he enjoyed planning in his head with it having no major consequence. Waking up early to play team with Hinata was exhausting, but setting the ball for him, watching the short alpha skilled body spike the ball was incredible. He like the feeling of the ball sitting in his hands for moments, leaping to set it, seeing it slamming on the other side of the wet grass for his team’s goal was refreshing.

 

The whistle blew, and the game was over before Kenma knew it. They had won he could tell by the cheers but didn’t know the score. Although the wind whipped fiercely, the winter air coming, Kenma was hot, looking down at blue and black jersey he was given to play as he held his hips, catching his breath. He lifted the bottom of the shirt, wiping off his sweat and pulling back the headband Kuroo offered him

 

“Kenma, you’re like a machine! A fucking genius!” Kuroo yelled, running towards him with a smile on his face. It faded a bit as his eyes lowered to Kenma’s stomach. He licked his lips, darkened eyes flicking back up with the beta who blushes back fiercely.

 

Before Kenma could attempt to form an answer, Bokuto clambered over his back, crackling. “What happened to the boy who wasn’t so good at volleyball? You did sick out there! You’re like secret weapon, I tell ya!”

 

“It was nothing. Thanks for letting me play.” He said genuinely, heading the bench for his water bottle. He threw his head back and drank, his eye-catching Tsukishima walking towards him, arms crossed with a less-than-pleased look on his face.

 

“You cheated.” The Alpha accused, a shockingly cute pout on his face. Tsukishima’ stature never failed to throw Kenma for a loop. With his hip cocked out and curvy figure, he could be a lovely omega. But then again, he watched how his arms and chest flexed under his tightly fitted shirts, his height that towards over Kenma by a lot, or watching his calves as he ran around the field. The air around him screamed control and authority.

 

“Now Tsukki-” Akaashi starts, squirting water over his head.

 

“No.” Tsukishima shouted. “You said you weren’t that good. You cheated. Tell me.”

 

“I did now, did I?” Kenma asked, trying not to smirk at the ridiculously angry look on his face. “Well, I only played on my high school team. I’ve never been scouted. I wouldn’t say I’m that good but that’s _my_ opinion.”

 

“Well I will not stand for it.”

 

“Then sit down.” Kenma quips back and that’s when Tsukishima lunges, knocking him off the bench and has them tumbling into the grass.

 

Kenma instinctively wants to submit, baring his throat to let Tsukishima know he means no harm. But a part of him likes this little tug and pull or power, putting his strength into throwing the Alpha off.

 

“Admit it or I’ll make you.” Tsukishima exclaims, and it makes Kenma’s heart bloom. Tsukishima never acted like this often. It makes Kenma feel like the alpha is conformable with him. Whenever the beta entered their space, he scented Kenma for of declaring Kenma a non-threat.

 

“I’ll admit to losing!” Kenma yells back and now Tsukishima has his fingers digging into Kenma’s sides and it’s over.

 

Kenma literally screams, thrashing and attempting to escape but Tsukishima has placed his weight perfectly, pining Kenma down to accept his punishment. It hurts and tickles so much Kenma cries, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Uncle! Oh god, stop!” He pleads, and Tsukishima’s hands begins to slow. He looks down, admiring the glee adoring the makeshift beta’s face.

 

“You sound good when you’re begging me.” Tsukishima comments casually, gauging the boy’s reaction. He helps Kenma to his feet, pulling him into his chest. “‍that was fun.” he hums into Kenma’s shoulder.

 

Kenma nuzzles into the warm, buzzing flesh for a moment, just a moment until he realizes what he’s doing, holding back a gasp as he steps back.

 

Kenma collects himself too quickly after that. He dusts himself off, lowering his gaze. “Well you won’t be seeing it again. I don't playing often. It's too much work.” He tries for a teasing tone but comes out a bit rougher than he’d like. He jogs away, quickly falls into a conversation with Akaashi about joining his team.

 

But Kuroo notices from afar, tilting his head at the odd behavior. He shakes his bed, running over when Bokuto calls out that they’re leaving.


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t wanna…” a masculine voice whines, scuffling and muffled music the sounds coming from the stalls. “I don’t w-wanna have sexxx-”
> 
> Kenma takes off his jacket, ready to fuck up whoever was with Bokuto in the fourth stall. But finding Bokuto, unbuttoned shirt, a female omega pressed against him was something he wasn’t quite excepting. 
> 
> “Could you fuck off? I’m a bit busy.” She says in English and Kenma was fluent enough to know what she meant, ready to close the stall door properly but Bokuto wiggles against her, clearly uncomfortable. His red faced and seemingly in pain, although Kenma didn’t seen any wounds of any kind. His hair is ruffled, and his pants are around his ankles, her hands in his underwear. 
> 
> Kenma's fists tighten in that moment. He pulls her out by the forearm, fighting against her scratching nails. She’s surprisingly strong, slamming him against the corner, his head hitting the bathroom mirror. He ignores the crack of glass, twisting her arm behind her back. “I’m gonna put you to sleep now.” He presses two fingers into her neck, watching her drop like a log. “Fucking bitch.” He mutters, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I cranked out three chapters this week, for a total of 20 chapters of this story, woo hoo! Seeing where I am right now gives me an idea that this story won't been more than 25-30 chapters max. Your comments have really fueled me so thank you guys so much!
> 
> Also, this chapters is long! over 6000+ lets go. Trigger Warning for Sexual Assault. Be safe my lovely ppl.

**KENMA**  was nervous.

 

He never really planned out what he was gonna do whenever he was with the boys. Whatever happens just happens. They ended up piled together on the sofa, wrestling and giggling on the floor.

 

But Kenma just had to propose that he would do something for them.

 

Well technically Yaku proposed it. _What kind of person just goes over to hang out with people and never comes up with anything to do with them?_ And so that is why he was holding his box of paints, pens and multi-mix media sketchbooks as he walked over to their place once again. Once, when Kenma was over he had saw and empty room left to their bathroom. It had three panel windows and Kenma knew it’d be perfect for when light came in.

 

 _No, we haven’t found anything we could use it for. And we don’t have people coming around to make it a guest room, it’s what the other room is for._ Akaashi has offered as an explanation when Kenma implored about it. It was much like the one back at his apartment, saved from the fingerprints and markings he had all over the wall. With the request of a tarp, he’d have a surprise for the boys next time he came around.

 

Art was a hobby he didn't share with everyone. And with the kind of job he had he didn't have much time to enjoy it. But when he got into it he could do it for hours. it was just like the games he played on his phone.

 

Like always, Kuroo was the one to come down and greet him, carrying calming smile with his lanky body. “Hello, babe.” His slow drawl as always got a reaction out of Kenma, be it a smile in return or a small shiver.

 

“Hello, my dear. Give a hand?” Kenma asked, handing over the five sketchbooks that have been collecting dust on his shelf. He always bought a new one forgetting there were some waiting to be used.

 

The rest of the boys greeted him with hugs and kisses on the cheek, Akaashi already getting a glass of wine for the two of them.

 

“So whatcha got for us today, Kenma?” Akaashi asked, have of his words mumbled into Tsukishima’ jugular. Tsukishima was the least affectionate, Kenma realizes. There wasn’t anything drastic of awkward about it. Just noticeable. But he did realize how Tsukishima showed his affection, through nonchalant touch. When he’d pass Kuroo by, he’d press his shoulders or ruffle Bokuto’s hair when the alpha sat by him. It was as if he was letting them know, reminding them that he was there for them. Seeing Akaashi curled up into him was a sight Kenma didn’t see as much as he was around.

 

But then again, a pack Alpha probably refrained from showing inner pack dynamics, affections and shit in front of someone who isn’t pack. _Yeah, that makes sense. You're not one of them_

 

“So, like. I paint a lot when I’m not working. It’s relaxing to me... and I had a lotta sketchpads I don’t use so I thought we could get in that room, paint and draw a bit. Is that like. Okay?” Kenma mumbles, a definite blush on his cheeks. Gosh, this is stupid. He must’ve sounded like an idiot.

 

“That’s sick! Did you design some of that tats on your arm then?” Kuroo’s once peacefully face he wore as he combed through Akaashi’s hair was replaced with one of childlike excitement. Kuroo goes down on the couch, going to Kenma and gripping his tatted-up arm.

 

“Yeah, a couple of those I did myself and took it to the shop, so they could polish it up.” Kenma says, trying to not preen under the praise.

 

“Tarps already setup so I can bring all the stuff in.” Kuroo offers kindly, taking the materials.

 

Kuroo was pointing to each tattoo, asking about how old it was, if it hurt and what they meant. Then he turned his finger to himself, showing off the four he's had so far when the door opened. In walked Bokuto, shirtless and glistening and wow Kenma nearly choked on his own spit.

 

“Sorry I’m late. Ran a bit longer than I intended. Hey there Kenma.” He says gruffly, hair matted with sweat and the wave his voice sounded made Kenma grateful Kuroo had move to cuddle with him before his legs gave out.

 

“What is this? SM? Oh Kenma, are you a sub?” Tsukishima’s eyes sparkled with glee and something sharper and Kenma quite literally can’t handle both Tsukishima and Bokuto looking as good as they do now.

 

“Tsukishima! That’s invasive.” Akaashi chimes as he hands Bokuto’s a towel. Kenma watches as Bokuto thanks him with a kiss before chugging down a bottle of water, his adam’s apple working. Kenma’s tongue slides against his lips subconsciously and Tsukishima follows the movement with a smirk on his face.

 

“See something ya like, Kozume?” Kuroo says when Kenma’s done thoroughly checking the other alpha out. Kenma has the decency to blush and his head. His eye catches the tattoo, cursive SM on his shoulder.

 

“My sisters… both of their initials are SM. It was my first tattoo and I got it after I started working with Yaku… Suzume and Mika” His whispers their names as if to himself. Tsukishima, who is already holding his hands, grips them comfortingly.

 

“I get it. I got five little ones I miss all the time.” Bokuto offers, pecking his cheek. “Let’s get painting, everyone!” And Kenma is so grateful he could kiss the Alpha. He refrains from doing so.

 

.

 

In less than an hour, Bokuto manages to get paint on all four walls and in his hair. The only solid thing he's been able to draw as a sort of zebra that looked more like a giraffe. Kenma didn’t have the heart to stop him though. Watching him put effort in his art, his little pink tongue sticking on as he focused on standing with in the lines was quite adorable.

 

“They’re like cousins, are they?” He asked, filling in the black strips.

 

“I honestly doubt that Bo.” Kuroo laughs his big laugh, wide mouth and from his belly. His drawings have consisted of flowers and trees and a poorly drawn self-portraits but at least he was drawing. Tsukishima opted for watch over Kenma’s shoulder, helping the beta pick colors and asking what the different supplies used were for. Kenma tried his best not to squirm whenever the alpha’s breath touch his skin or when their arms pressed by each other.

 

Akaashi wasn’t drawing either but practicing on his calligraphy, which he was amazingly good at. When Bokuto got bored by himself, he’d yell out random words for Akaashi to write in an elegant script. Kenma watched quietly, watching for furrow in the omega’s brow as he concentrated. Kenma’s eyes soon fell to the omega’s hands, which was one of his favorite things about Akaashi.

 

They were slim and groomed well. He wore many rings all silver colored and a couple with jewels in them, two of which he always kept on the ring and middle finger of his right hand. They were a bit bony but big and warm whenever he pressed against Kenma’s sides or shoulder. He could think about how well those fingers would be against his bare flesh, wrapped around his di-

 

“Kenma I want you to paint on me!” Before Kenma could look up, Bokuto was taking off his shirt, standing in all his bronze glory.

 

Kenma mouth opened and closed, still caught up in the image he made up in his head. “You want- what?”

 

“Come on! You can paint all over my stomach! Better, my back. Come _onnnn_.” He whines, lying flat on his back. Kenma shakes his head fondly, digging in his supplies to see if there were any washable markers. He finds his pack, missing about three of the fifteen colors and crawls closer to Bokuto’s side.

 

“It’ll wash off if you don’t like it.” Kenma says, uncapping the dark blue pen.

 

“Quit talking and draw on me.” Bokuto demands, wiggling as eyebrows as he lays his chin on his folded arms

 

And so Kenma did. He looked at the large alpha’s back, not questioning the scars and admiring the hundreds and freckles that littered the skin. Kenma treated it like a canvas he'd use when he was in need of doing something with his hands to keep him busy. One thought after the other he drew and drew, feeling Kuroo hovering on one side while Akaashi and Tsukishima talked quietly to each other. Kenma chuckled to himself when he hears the soft snores in Bokuto breathing, indicating he’s fallen asleep.

 

As Kenma reached the dimples on Bokuto’s back, he felt his phone go off, making everyone flinch as the peace was broken. He mumbles an apology, reaching behind him to see who it was. He tenses a bit as he reads the caller ID.

 

“Hey Dean.” Kenma says, trying to hide his annoyance. He hadn’t spoken to the alpha since he spiked his drink and Dean, the ignorant alpha the next day called and apologized profusely for falling asleep on the pretend beta, offering a lunch date to make it up. Which Kenma accepted prettily. At the lunch, which happened after the banquet went left, Kenma reports all that happened, feigning his fearfulness of the people who came and murdered everyone, excluding the information he learned from the late Mr. Sony, which Dean had found out early that morning.

 

Without thought, Dean, filled with anger at the lost of his business partners, accidentally reveals more information like which of the properties it’ll take place on, even revealing a couple of more names. Then, realizing his mistake, he backtracks and switches the conversation. Kenma again feigns ignorance and curiosity, annoyed by Dean’s catching himself and was choosing to be secretive after. It was clear then that Kenma hadn’t gained all of his trust. But the information he just gave was enough for Kenma

 

On the lunch date however, Dean had more plans than just getting a report from Kenma. When they finished eating, the alpha reached over, grabbing Kenma and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Kenma’s instinct told him to calm the fuck out of his face but he grits his teeth and bared it, kissing back. Dean pulled back with the fucking smirk of his, saying, _“I knew you’d come around.”_

 

Kenma stopped himself from wiping his mouth. The last thing he needed was to disrespect an Alpha, but he wasn’t some plaything neither. “It was just a kiss, Mr. Evanston. You’re gonna have to work a lot harder than that to get me.” Kenma decided a little teasing could only do him good. Giving Dean a fake sense of power and security would make it easier for Kenma to snoop and ask questions if Dean thought he was harmless.

 

 _“Kenma gorgeous, how are you?”_ Dean says, sounding breathless. There’s a faint thumping behind his voice but it’s too vague for Kenma to make it out.

 

“I’m well, thank you for asking. Is there anything you need from me?”

 

_“Always business with you Kenma. What about pleasure? What does pleasure look like to you? Or on you? Or in you?”_

“How I define pleasure and how I pleasure myself has nothing to do with you Dean.” That statement definitely got the attention of all the guys in the room but Kenma’s paid them no mind.

 

 _“Not yet.”_ Dean replies easily. _“I wanna know you’re free, I’m at the club and I have some business to attend to but then I’m free for the rest of the night.”_

 

And Kenma was immediately gonna saying no. He had made this day free to hang out here with the boys until he had to leave to take meds. He, from the door watched as Kuroo tried to wrestle Tsukishima, and the blonde quickly pulls him to the ground, digging into his sides to tickle him, all with a blank look on his face. Kuroo apparently wan't too ticklish and grabbed Tsukishima’ wrist, pulling him in for a kiss. But it was slow, a lot of tongue and Kenma turned away, blushing a bit while Evanston rambled.

 

 _“You think you can come round, gorgeous? Dance with me a bit after we check in!”_ He hears the slight slur in Dean’s voice, must’ve been drinking and it had to be quite a bit to be drunk.

 

“I’m hanging out with a couple of my friends, I-”

 

 _“Bring them along! They can get in VIP too! When you enter, just tell Rudy you’re with Evanston and he’ll let ya in. Imma see you soon. I’ll text you the location.”_ And the line went dead before Kenma could even answer. Typical. 

 

“Well boys.” He asked, rubbing his hands together shyly. “If you’re up for it, we could hit the club in an hour?” He offers nonchalantly. “I’ve got some business to attend to there, but this was supposed to be another night to hang and I don’t wanna bail on you. If not, I can just handle my business and head-”

 

“The club? What kind of club?” Bokuto says, clearly excited about a night out. “Gosh, I could definitely go for a beer and little dancing right now-“

 

“What business you got there?” Tsukishima interrupts, looking a lot more serious that Kenma was excepting. But of course, he is an alpha a pack. Their safety must be his top priority.

 

“A client. But it seems like it’ll be hard for me to talk to him with how drunk he is. It’s worth a shot. I could head out if you don’t think it’s best to go.” Kenma has hung around these boys nearly every day, memorizing ticks and body movements with every meeting. But he didn’t wanna get too comfortable, step on anyone’s toes, especially an alpha and his pack.

 

“He’s quite a suggestive client, this Dean person.” Akaashi says and Kenma shrugs.

 

“Look at my face, I’m bound to interact with pervs. Comes with the job, I guess.” He didn’t need to mention that he was feeding into Dean, some what flirting back. He needed to assure he’d get information no matter what.

 

“Oh Tsukki, please, please, please let’s go out! I got a new blouse I could definitely wear out that’s looks really nice.” Kuroo clasped his hands together, looking at Tsukishima with wide eyes and a pout. Tsukishima sighs, looking over at Akaashi who shrugs, indifferent.

 

“Couldn’t hurt.”

 

“And I got the VIP section open to you guys too. You can separate yourself from the crowds if it begins to be too much.” Kenma offers and Tsukishima nods after what seems like forever. This has Kuroo pulling Akaashi up and dashing down the hallway to get ready. “I’ll go back to my place and change-”

 

“Nah. I got some clothes for you. Akaashi probably have something that fits better. Pants will be a little baggy for you but you’ll manage, right?” Tsukishima ask, already pulling Kenma outside of the drawing room and to a chair at the kitchen counter. “What kind of colors you want?”

 

“Uh, surprise me.”

 

Tsukishima smiles but his they don’t reach his eyes, concerning Kenma immediately. He reaches for the back of Tsukishima’ shirt. “You alright? Seriously, I can go by myself and come back really quick if this isn’t something you lot do.”

 

“Nah, s’not that just… Bokuto. Doesn’t drink much, ya know?” Tsukishima turns his head, probably to make sure no one was listening. “Parties aren’t for him. It’s hard and we all stay clean just cause it’s easier. Don't drink till we're pissed drunk, drugs, all that.”

 

Kenma eyes widen a bit. Bokuto doesn’t like to party? It wasn’t something Kenma consider, with the alpha’s bubbly personality. “I’m sorry. They’re not my thing either, really. It’s just for the job, really. I didn’t-”

 

“He didn’t oppose to it so I’m thinking he’ll be fine. Just gotta keep a close eye on my boy.” And he smiles so fondly then, crinkled eyes and carefree and _so perfect_ Kenma could kiss him. His heart hurt just looking at him. Kenma releases him and watches the alpha walk down the hall and it their room.

 

_Their den._

 

 _Make friends,_ Yaku had said when Kenma first complained about these boys _. It won’t hurt talking to people outside of Hinata, Lev and I, you antisocial prick._

And honestly it was the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. Because he isn’t lonely anymore, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it in the first place. And he has inside jokes with people beyond himself and he’s smiling more often and has someone to share his love for comics and games and it isn’t just missions and sleeping and eating and the same thing over and over again. It’s new and refreshing and different and it’s only been three months.

 

But god it reminds him. Of how much he’s hiding. Of how surface level this relationship he’s creating is. And that’s he's gonna start digging a hole and they’re gonna wanna know what’s in it. What’s down there and why it’s so dark. _Fuck,_ there so many things he’s hiding. so many thoughts at the brim of his mouth that he can’t say to them. Not even to himself.

 

His tiptoeing but cracking all the eggs in the process.

# .

 

And hour later they arrive at _devil’s dive_ about a ten-minute car ride away from their place. Parking was easier than expected for a Friday night and like Dean promised, the magic word has them walking in without waiting in line.

 

“I’m gonna walk you up to VIP upstairs. The door behind it is where I’ll be. As soon as I’m done taking care of business I’ll join you, okay?” Kenma yelled over the music, getting nods from the four of them. He finally decided to pull out his shirt instead of tucking it in, changing his mind for the fourth time. A flaw of Kenma would be that he’s incredibly indecisive, which is time consuming which gets him in trouble more times than he’d like to count.

 

“To the bar!” Is the last thing he hears, from Kuroo, who was dragging Akaashi away to get beer. Kenma goes up the stairs, catching the eye of two girls descending. He’s slows to wink at them, watching them giggly and squeal to each other.

 

Just as he pulls open the door, the smell of smoke and booze hit his nose. He closes the door behind him and catches Dean’s eye. He is talking while he looks at Kenma, tie undone and three buttons down. There’re a few guys in suits behind him, looking ready to leave. Shit. Seems like Kenma was a bit late.

 

He smiled bashfully, walking slowly and making his way to Dean. Swallowing his pride, he slowly bends down to sit in the Alpha’s lap, throwing a hand around his shoulder.

 

Alphas like these were simple. They thought they were better than everyone else. They were high ranking, best in terms of physicality, smarter, deserved more. And omegas were made to please them. Betas shouldn’t be allowed in the middle. To Alphas like Dean, _betas were just omegas with no slick._ They needed to be trained to serve an Alpha just like an omega could.

 

And so Kenma could play that part easily. If it got him what he wanted.

 

“Good evening gentlemen.” He turned his head to the three other men in the room. “Hello.” He bows his head, fringing nervousness.

 

“An innocent businessman. What a paradox you are. A minx mongrel.” Dean growl playfully. “Men, if you’ll excuse us.”

 

They said their farewells, giving Kenma slight acknowledgement before heading out. “I’m glad you could make it, doll.”

 

“Well you wanna talk business so I’m all ears-” Kenma gasped as Dean rose up, grabbing him and pressed Kenma to the nearest wall.

 

“You got another alpha's scent all over you, gorgeous. What’s up with that?” He noses at the column of Kenma’s neck and the beta wills himself not to deck the alpha in the face.

 

“Borrowed from an alpha friend. Shirts too big for me but I managed. However, I can’t see how that’s any of your business-”

 

“Kenma, why won’t you be mine, already?”

 

Kenma blanches at the direct question. “This is unprofessional Mr. Evan-”

 

“Call me Dean. You’re a pretty beta and I’m well off, smart. I got a business. What more could you want?” He pressed even closer into the beta, hands reaching behind to grab his ass. His breath smelled of hard liquor and Kenma’s heart sped up.

 

“I want information, Dean.” The alpha cocked his head at the request so Kenma went for a different approach. His face turned sad as he spoke. “We met because Ms. Jones wanted a part of your stocks-”

 

“And I gave her it. She’s satisfied. What more is there for you to know?” Dean asked, confused.

 

“It feels like I have to keep it professional because there’s nothing else for us to talk about.” Kenma says, lowering his eyes sadly. “I just feel as though… we’re not seeing eye to eye Dean.”

 

“Of course, we don’t babe. You're a beta.” He says like it’s obvious and Kenma grits his teeth as his underlined belittlement.

 

“Not just that. You’re hiding out on me and I’m just…” He pauses, trying to sound as hurt as possible. He places his hand on the alpha’s chest. “I’d like to get to know you, Dean. It would make this a lot easier between us.” Kenma plays the part of docile, hurt sidepiece well. He can swallow his pride when what he wants is so close, almost in arm's reach. Just a bat of his eyes, a kiss could have Dean wrapped around Kenma's finger.

 

Dean’s eyes sparkle. “Anything! What do you wanna know?”

 

Kenma smirks. He pushes Dean back on the couch he was once sitting on, climbing on his lap. He takes the flute of champagne to the right of him, drinking a bit before pulling Dean’s neck, pressing their lips together, swapping the drink between their mouths.

 

Kenma then puts his hand on the alpha’s crotch, watching him buck up into the beta’s palm. He unbuckles the belt, freeing the alpha’s hard member. Dean hissed when the cold air touched his dick. Kenma begins to stroke, swallowing his disgust and smiling.

 

_“Tell me everything.”_

 

.

 

Dean is spent, eyes up to the ceiling as Kenma tucks him back into his black slacks, wiping off the come with a nearby tissue. In less than an hour, he had drunk four more cups tequila and come three times with Kenma’s hands and hushed words. The pretend beta asked if he should stop, seeing that the alpha was headed towards wasted but the Alpha growls, demanding another orgasm.

 

“I think that’s enough for you, big guy. And I got my fill so.” Kenma, referring the new information he received as he fixes his black shirt, luckily not getting another alpha’s bust all over Tsukishima’ clothes. He’d go home and wash them anyway. He stands to his feet, throwing away the tissues and picking up the leather jacket. “I’ll see you for our meeting this Monday.” He gives a small wave as he heads to the door.

 

“I could get you off before-”

 

“Think I’m good. I was pretty satisfied watching you come undone.” And he wasn’t lying. He wasn’t attracted to Dean in any way, but he was an alpha, and his scent, seeing him orgasm _was_ a satisfying view.

 

Dean sighs and bids farewell, too drunk and boneless to initiate banter.

 

Just as Kenma walks out, Tsukishima greets him. Kenma has a muscle shirt on, VANS written in a bright red. The shirt is ruffled, his pink nipple peeking out the side. His hair his fluffy and all over the place. He looks… well fucked.

 

“Was looking for you. You took quite a bit in there.” Tsukishima said casually.

 

“Business. You don’t know Dean personally and honestly, I’m glad you don’t. He’s a bit of a staller, that one.” Kenma says, running a hand through his hair. Seeing Tsukishima made him nervous for whatever reason. He could feel small beads of sweat at the back of his neck as he held the alpha’s impassive gaze. He sized him up, those big bronze eyes trailing the length of him. It _unnerved_ Kenma. In the best and worst way.

 

“Where’s everyone else?” Kenma finally breaks the tense eye contact, looking around and only finding Tsukishima.

 

“Akaashi said the people up here were snobby so he and Kuroo hit the dance floor down there. Bokuto waiting over them from-” Tsukishima stops, his jaw ticking. Which Kenma learned he didn’t do that when he was angry—he bites the inside of his cheek when he’s mad— but does it when he’s nervous. “-the bar. Hell, where’d he go?” Tsukishima asked, not having to yell as much as one would have to downstairs. Kenma follows his finger, seeing the vacant stools at the bar or seats inhabited by anyone but Bokuto.

 

“I can look, bring him right up here when I find him.”

 

“You don’t have to-”

 

“I want to, dear. I’ll be back before you know it.” Kenma smiles, heading down the stairs in search for Bokuto. He makes sure to pass by Kuroo and Akaashi, watching they pressed against each other perfectly. Kuroo, despite being massive clumsy, has good rhythm, holding and setting the pace for Akaashi. The smaller black-haired male fits perfectly in front of him, showing the flick of his hips with hooded eyes.

 

“This place is amazing!” Akaashi repeated, pulling Kenma against his front. Kuroo looks up from over his omega‘s shoulder, his eyes a bright hazel eyes as he smirks, mouthing _thank you_ , probably for bringing them here. Kenma pulls back, swallowing his spit. 

 

“No problem. I’ll be back to... entertain you in bit.” He makes a break for it before he does something he could regret.

 

The bathrooms near the bar were full of too many people but Bokuto so he checks near the back entrance. There are gender neutral bathrooms and surprisingly they’re empty. Or at least he thought so. Inside he hears moaning and would prefer not to see anything but goes in to check in Bokuto’s there anyway.

 

“I don’t wanna…” a masculine voice whines, scuffling and muffled music the sounds coming from the stalls. “I don’t w-wanna have sexxx-”

 

Kenma takes off his jacket, ready to fuck up whoever was with Bokuto in the fourth stall. But finding Bokuto, unbuttoned shirt, a female omega pressed against him was something he wasn’t quite excepting.

 

“Could you fuck off? I’m a bit busy.” She says in English and Kenma was fluent enough to know what she meant, ready to close the stall door properly but Bokuto wiggles against her, clearly uncomfortable. His red faced and seemingly in pain, although Kenma didn’t seen any wounds of any kind. His hair is ruffled, and his pants are around his ankles, her hands in his underwear.

 

Kenma's fists tighten in that moment. He pulls her out by the forearm, fighting against her scratching nails. She’s surprisingly strong, slamming him against the corner, his head hitting the bathroom mirror. He ignores the crack of glass, twisting her arm behind her back. “I’m gonna put you to sleep now.” He presses two fingers into her neck, watching her drop like a log. “Fucking bitch.” He mutters, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

 

“I wanna, want-” Bokuto mumbles, nearly tripping over his pants. Kenma catches him, nearly falling with how large the alpha was.

 

“Bokuto, dear. I need you to open your mouth of me. Come on, come on.” Kenma presses his fingers, waiting for the alpha to open his mouth. His eyes were dark and glossy, clearly still in some daze. He does open his mouth, although he tries biting the beta’s fingers. Kenma smiles but it may look more like a grimace at the moment.

 

Kenma was very scared. A medicine or pill able to incapacitate an alpha as large as Bokuto was alarming. This shit the girl gave him must be toxic if it wasn’t removed now. And mixed with alcohol only made it worse the more time passed. And as much as Kenma enjoyed Bokuto’s teasing nips, he needed him to open his mouth _right now_.

 

He punched Bokuto in his gut and as he opened his mouth in shock, Kenma pushed two fingers down his throat, coasting his gag reflex. The alpha heaved once, twice before Kenma pulled out, letting Bokuto puke in the toilet. Again, and again, alcohol and food came out in orange chucks. Kenma barely flinched, rubbing his back and speaking in a soothing voice.

 

“Here you are. Piece of gum.” A dejected Bokuto takes it into his mouth when Kenma presses it to his lips. “I think that was the last of it. There should be another left in your stomach so we should head out now. It’s been a couple of min-”

 

But Bokuto seems to have other plans.

 

Bokuto, somehow regaining all of his strength, pulls Kenma out of the stall and pressed against the nearest wall. “Bokuto-”

 

“I want to fuck you. You’ve been actin’ all prissy and s-shit. You think your better than me? Too good for my dick or sum?”

 

Kenma blanches, shook by the dark tone the alpha seemed to develop. He tried to free his hands but Bokuto’s has him pinned, towering over him. “Bokuto, you need to stop.” Kenma warns, eyes wide at Bokuto’s sudden shift in behavior. His whole energy did a 180.

 

“I don’t want to.” He mutters into Kenma’s neck, his teeth grazing the skin. Fuck, his canines were out. Teeth meant for marking. “I could bite you. Right fucking here and you’d have no choice but to be mine. But to fucking take it. And you’re gonna take it.”  His grip on Kenma’s wrist intensify and Kenma cries out, knowing he’s bruising badly. His tries to kick at Bokuto but the alpha does budge.

 

“Bokuto you don’t wanna do this.” Kenma warns but his voice was shaky and meek. With one hand pinned to wall and other against the alpha, he digs his nails into Bokuto’s chest, but it does nothing to make this situation better. Bokuto just growls, pushing harder against him. Kenma could feel all the hard planes of his body, his bulge rubbing against Kenma’s stomach.

 

“Oh, but I do.” The alpha lets out a dark chuckle. “I’ve wanted to do this since that banquet, stealin’ from me. I wanna to have you on the couch the first night-” He hiccups, sneering at the beta, “-you came by, Kenma. Don’t tell me what I _don’t_ want.”

 

Kenma is shaking, crying and looking for a way to get out of this. Bokuto didn’t even look like himself. His bright eyes shining a dangerous yellow, different from the soft golden, muscles bulging. and the skin of his face and shoulders still pink. Kenma wasn’t frightened by how he looked and more about that fact that he himself couldn’t move. He was helpless, trapped between a wall and a raging, outta-his-mind Bokuto. Tear were bubbling at a wild pace, soaking his face.

 

“Bokuto, move _please_.” He pleaded with the Alpha, managing to get one of his hands to push against Bokuto’s chest but he barely budged.

 

“Stay still and let me fuck you.” An alpha command. Just like that. A slight shift in his voice had Kenma limp in his hands, eyes wide and mouth open. And now he was scared. He felt a disgusting shiver run up his back. Like whenever Dean showed him off to alphas, let them pat his ass and kiss his cheek. He felt that fear whenever he was caught during a mission, near death.

 

“Bokuto, get the fuck off of him.” The literal and metaphoric weight was taken off Kenma when Bokuto was snatched by the back of his collar by Tsukishima. Tsukishima gives a hard slap across Bokuto’s face that even made Kenma wince in his shaken state. Behind a fuming Tsukishima is a concern Kuroo and Akaashi. Both of them look like they’ve sobered up from the last time he saw them. Akaashi was currently staring at the still unconscious girl who laid on the floor. He nudged Kuroo, pointing towards her and saying something Kenma couldn’t hear. He watched them pick her up and place her against a wall sitting up. Kenma was too tired to tell them to drop the stupid girl.

 

Before Kenma could think, his legs give out and he slowly slides down the wall until his on his ass, “look at him Bokuto! Look what ya fucking did!” The alpha does, his color paling again.

 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Bokuto mumbles before pushing past Akaashi and Kuroo, out the doors. Akaashi goes after him while Kuroo makes his way towards a still menacing Tsukishima. He looked as nearly as dangerous as Bokuto just was but for a completely different reason. His brown eyes shifted to a steel grey as his bit the inside of his cheek, probably drawing blood.

 

“Tsukki, you gotta come down. Look at Kenma. I think you’re scaring him too.” Kuroo mumbles and Tsukishima turns around, eying Kenma’s small form. He couldn’t move much, a bit of the alpha command he didn’t realize was able to affect him that intensely still weighing down on him. He was a Beta. A command like that shouldn’t affect him in the slightest.

 

“I’m so s-sorry, I didn’t mean, it isn’t what it looks like.” Kenma sputters, desperately trying to speak on Bokuto’s behalf.

 

“We know, darling. No one blames you for-”

 

“He didn’t mean t-to though! I wasn’t trying to do that w-”

 

“Kenma just.” Tsukishima holds his hand up to keep Kenma from saying anymore. “Enough.” It was a soft command, but it has Kenma closing his mouth, silence following after.

 

“Come on, let’s get you back to ours.” Tsukishima says after what feels like forever. Each alpha goes on either side and of him, but he couldn’t help but flinched harshly. Tsukishima’s frown deeply and Kuroo waits until Kenma is ready. He apologizes but Kuroo hushed him quiet.

 

“I… can you take me back to mine? I don’t feel all that… safe right now.” He mutters the last part but by Kuroo’s swear and Tsukishima’s sigh, he’s sure he was heard.

 

“Yes, yes that’s fine I- fuck when I get my fucking hands on him-” Kuroo’s threat is immediately drowned out by the booming music. Kenma has no idea what time it was, surely passed midnight though. When they get outside, Kenma releases a breath he was holding. He was really hoping not to run in to Dean. He didn’t feel like he had the energy to speak, let alone explain what just happened.

 

“I’ll walk him home while you take Akaashi and Bokuto back? Did you drink tonight?” Tsukishima asked Kuroo, grabbing his cheek. Kuroo shakes his head, taking the keys from the alpha, kissing him goodnight. Kuroo gives Kenma a wave and gets into the driver's seat with a sleeping Bokuto and concerned Akaashi in the back. Akaashi smiles sadly against the window. Kenma and Tsukishima watched the car until it’s gone.

 

“Lead the way, Kenma.” Tsukishima says lightly as he bows, trying to direct the mood like he always does. Kenma doesn’t laugh this time though. His jaw hurting. Bokuto had gripped it during his little rampage and although the bruising may on his face may not be noticeable, it hurt to move.

 

“Kenma I’m sorry that happened. I… there’s no excuse, absolutely none. I just. I should have known not to let us go out. He wasn’t ready and-”

 

“Is he always like this when he’s drunk? Well actually that’s what I was gonna tell you. When I got in the bathroom, that girl that was on the ground? She uh… drugged him. I guess she was trying to get a quick fuck out of him and he was not for it, so she must’ve spiked his drink. With something really strong too. And then he just got, really aggressive with me. I still… I’m thinking of what would happened if you weren’t there.”

 

“gods. I wish you told me I would have stepped on that bitch.” That statement gets Kenma to laugh a bit, giggling in his hand. Tsukishima smiles at the gesture.

 

“I… I don’t think he was in his right mind so don’t be too hard on him, okay?”

 

“Did he threaten you? Tell you he was gonna dominant and fuck you?” Tsukishima asked, all the humor gone from his face. Kenma nods small. “And he tried an alpha voice in you?” _Tried?_ More like succeeded. Tsukishima sighs loudly when Kenma nods.

 

“It’s not my story to tell but. Bokuto’s been like this since we got together. Just the two of us. The alphas who help raise him, raised a traditional, violent, toxic alpha. Even before we presented they were teaching him cruel ideas. And Bokuto is working on breaking it and he does good it’s just… alcohol. The way they used alcohol against him still affects him now and. This just feels like such a step back.”

 

They are up the stairs of Kenma’s place when the silence takes over. Tsukishima looks down and Kenma feels so heavy in his chest. When they stop in front of the door, Kenma hugs the alpha, pressing against him tightly. Tsukishima catches his mouth on Kenma’s and it’s a good kiss. An amazing kiss. Tsukishima taste like cinnamon and peppermint tea and his lips move fast then slow and he has Kenma pressed against his door and _wow_.

 

“Can we do this? Is this like. Okay?” He asks, referring to the kiss. Tsukishima laughs, pecking him once more before nodding.

 

“Thank you,” Tsukishima breathes against Kenma’s chin and neck. “For being understanding and forgiving and letting me kiss you. I don’t want what Bokuto did affecting this…” he gestured between the two of them. “Affecting all of this.”

 

“It won’t. It made me scared, nervous but I get it. I… thank you Tsukishima.”

 

And with that, Tsukishima pecks him one last time before letting Kenma get into his apartment.


	8. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another long chapter. Also past non-con. This a personal thing, but I don't try to right any of my man characters in non-con bc it doesn't make for good work. Again, that's a personal thing but you know... ppl are different.
> 
> Okay enjoy! And please read the END NOTES!!!

**KENMA**  locks himself in his room for the next week.  

  

It’s the fact that Kenma begins to have nightmares all over again. About his father, unknown men touching him, his earlier spy days. He woke up covered in sweat, crying or worse of all, screaming until his throat felt raw. He couldn’t even have Hinata and his team over to work through their mission plans. 

  

Kenma didn’t think he was scared of Bokuto, per say. He understood that the alpha wasn’t in his right mind, drunk and under the influence of drugs. But the strength, the raw and evil glare in his eyes. It reminds Kenma of how helpless he was against an alpha in that proximity, that no matter how he presented, he was still weak.  

  

But tonight, he was going out. Tsukishima must’ve asked them all to give Kenma a break because exactly eight days later at noon his phone began to ring and buzz with calls and messages.  

  

“Kenma, you busy tonight?” Tsukishima’s voice greets him as the beta pours food into bowl for Luna.  

  

“Nah, I’m babysitting Luna till six or so. What’s up?” He said casually, even though he was beyond relieved to have Tsukishima call him. He was worried he made a mess of things or looked… indecent to them now. Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima found him against the wall, against their alpha, with his shirt lifted and Bokuto’s pants unbuckled. The last thing he wanted was for them to get the wrong idea about him.  

  

“We gotta a surprise for you, if you’re free? Kuroo thinks it’s very Kenma-esque and he’s got a friend to let us in for free. Think you’d be up for it?” 

  

“I don’t see why not? When should I swing by?” Kenma puts the phone between his cheek and shoulder, storing Luna's food back and getting a bowl of cereal for himself.

  

“Don’t. Akaashi and I will come and bit you up at eight?” He pauses, humming a bit. “Look pretty for me, won’t you?” Tsukishima's voice drops out a bit, low and thrilling and Kenma nearly drops the bowl of dog food. “I think red really brings out the color in your eyes, ya?” 

  

“Um, I can do that. Got loads of red.” Kenma mumbles to himself as he snaps his fingers twice, watching the female pit bull come running his way to her food. He rubs her back, watching her wag her tail happily.  

  

“Good boy. I’ll see you then.” And the alpha drops the call before he can hear Kenma choke at those words. He bends down, one hand holding the edge of the counter, the other clutching his chest through his shirt, where his heart is, trying to stop the _badump badump_ hammering his chest.  

  

 _Good boy._  

  

. 

  

Kenma is dressed in the tightest— or at least tight for _him—_ red shirt he owns, the material a slightly see-through fabric, paired with black leather jeans. The only reason he had any clothes he could get dressed up in was because Shouyou's birthday just past. Yaku had dropped him out his apartment, insulting that _I'm not letting you to Shouyou's birthday dinner looking like a damn NEET you hear me!_ Thus bringing in the more dressy clothes Kenma didn't care much for. Shouyou's birthday dinner went with a hitch or Yaku biting his head off.

 

It’s the end of June, a little cooler because of last night’s rain and the long day ending in a beautiful pink sunset. He locks his door after grabbing a leather jacket and heads down the stairs instead of the elevator, getting familiar with the tightness of his pants by jumping around in them. Akaashi’s sitting in the passenger’s seat with glasses on and one hand drumming against the side of the car. He grins widely as Kenma comes in to sit in the back and just with that, Kenma knows it’s gonna be an good night.  

  

“Gonna tell me now what you guys are up to?” He asked the two of them in the middle of their talk about spicy Indian food and which diner did it better. 

  

“Nope. Something to know about me, pudding cup, is that I love surprises.” Tsukishima teases, using the name Kenma was under in their group chat. 

  

Kenma groans, sighing dramatically. “Please don’t call me that." He grumbles, falling back in his seat, he looks up to the roof of the car. "I knew this couldn’t work. For I hate surprises.” 

  

Akaashi laughs. “Get used to it. You’ll be dealing with us for a while.” He said, laughing some more.  

  

When they reached, Kenma was already in awe. He knew about this place. Yaku had mentioned it him before. It was a gallery for new and upcoming artists and musicians. The shows were getting harder and harder to get into because of its surging popularity. And with Kenma’s busy schedule he could never have time to go and see it. Let alone try to submit his art into it. Though he personally didn’t want that kind of popularity to begin with, so he was hesitant to submit regardless.  

  

“No way.” He says as he steps out, seeing Kuroo wave wildly at them. He was dressed brilliantly. He had a rich royal blue blazer and matching pants set on, unbutton dress shirt to the middle of his chest. Kenma could help but think he'd ever see the alpha clean up this well. He hair was as trash as ever, longer than Kenma has seen. Bokuto was behind him with a pleasant smile, in blue jeans and a tightly fitted shirt paired with a smile black blazer. It was a decent smile, but not the one Kenma wanted to see. He needed the puppy, nearly closed eyes gleaming at him.  

  

“You look good, dear.” Kenma says, kissing the alpha on both cheeks. Kuroo smiled widely if possible.  

  

“I do love when you call me that.” 

  

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “Noted.” He steps to the left and embraces the awkward alpha before he could try to refuse, kissing both cheeks like he did Kuroo. “It is good to see you, Bokuto.” The alpha nods, ticking Kenma off that he didn’t receive a verbal response. 

  

“So, friend of mine, a beta by the name Oikawa, is the founder of this organization. He’s trashed but he asked me to sing and I know how much you love art, so I thought it’d be sick for you to be here!"

 

"You can sing?" Kenma asked flatly and Kuroo whines when Tsukishima snickers, Akaashi hides his smile behind his hand.

 

'Don't sound so doubtful! I can sing really well, pudding cup." Kuroo taunts and Kenma fixed him a cold glare. "Anyway, Iwa is friend of Oikawa’s and he's is hosting the showing tonight and I’ll introduce you to them!” Kuroo says, buzzing with excitement.  

  

“Iwa?” Kenma asked aloud as he followed them inside. Kenma gave a sigh of relief, loving that he didn't see a room full of old geezers and people stuffed in dress suits. His current operation was full of negotiations and getting information from people he rather no waste his time with. It was good to see things like green hair, face piercings, tattoos, and ripped jeans. Normal, _exciting_ people.  

  

His question goes unanswered when Kuroo suddenly is whisked away by people who needed him to get ready. Akaashi pulls Tsukishima along, pointing at people he apparently recognized, leaving Bokuto and Kenma standing alone.

  

“Are we just gonna act like we don’t know one another then? You should have told me _that_ was the plan.” Kenma says flatly, tries to joke but Bokuto looks anywhere but him. He sighs. “Bokuto-” 

  

“This isn’t funny, Kenma. What I did… was unacceptable. I shouldn’t have gone out or entertained that girl, but I did and I messed up with you so-” 

  

“So how long is the silent treatment going work for you? Because my patience is wearing thin.” Kenma snaps and Bokuto growled at him. “Are you gonna force me away? Or you’re just gonna use your alpha shit on me again?” That time Bokuto deflates and Kenma knows he’s hit a sore spot. He sighs. “Bokuto, shouldn’t I get a say in this? I’m not mad at you. It’s the context, you were being drugged, that makes me know you wouldn’t do this to me. Especially if you had another chance. You will have another chance because... I'm not leaving." Kenma says, trying to be firm. Bokuto continues to avert his gaze, not answering.

  

Kenma is ready to open his mouth and say more, to make Bokuto get it through his _thick_ skull when his name is called out. “Kenma?” He snaps his head to the caller, his widening when their eyes met. 

  

“Iwazumi?” He calls back, his legs already moving him forward. There stood one of his ‘classmates’ for lack of a better word, when he was training. He wasn't the tallest alpha but definitely taller than Kenma, a mighty tan alpha that was stronger than he appeared. He had his spikey hair, dark hazel eyes. He was the only other Alpha besides Hinata that he really _enjoyed_ having sex with. And although it was embarrassing thinking about it now, Kenma had the biggest crush on him for the longest. His voice was like nothing else he’s heard before. Rough, raspy but so calming. He was a born leader. “What are you doing here?” 

  

Kenma arms wrapped around him and he’s back to when he was 19, partnered with this giant for his some of his first missions. Iwazumi was a wicked negotiator, so good he could easily be an actor. And Kenma was a nervous wreck but Iwazumi got him through everything just fine.  

  

“It’s my job now. I don’t do... that line of work anymore." He said, dropping his voice into a whisper. "Got an injury so I had to lay low. Oikawa’s a friend of mine and offered me this job. Been doing it ever since.” 

  

“Good on you." Kenma cheered. "Now look at that handsome face. You haven’t changed a bit.” Kenma smiles that rare smile, so fond and full of nostalgic. Bokuto looks on at the interaction, an emotion twisting in his gut.

  

“Can’t say the same. Look how pretty you’ve gotten. It’s not fair, I tell ya.” Iwazumi pulled him back by his shoulders, getting a good look at his face. “Haven’t got any taller though.” He says and chuckles when Kenma hits him.  

  

“Tell me, you got a girl or something? Find you a southern belle?” Kenma teases, remembering the stories Iwa would say about what he wanted his dream mate to be like.  

  

Sims has the decency to groan, embarrassed. “I’m actually talking to Oikawa… we’re dating. He is… from the country…” The taller alpha blushes like mad when Kenma snickers. 

  

“Oh my gosh. You actually did it. Got you country boy." Kenma could help but snicker as he spoke, watching the red cover the alpha's cheeks. "Tell me, he near the swamps, got a farm and- ow! You dick.” Kenma’s laughs as the alpha pinches his arse. “Hands off or I’m telling your mate.” He declares. heart filling up after having not seen his friend in so long. He was much like Hinata; they have the same overprotectiveness over Kenma, friends that didn't care about Kenma's size or second gender. The beta snorts at Iwaizumi's put off face, then sobering up when eyes fall on a still quiet Bokuto, who was eying the interaction. “Meet a friend of mine, Bokuto. Bokuto, this an old camp buddy Iwa as Kuroo knows him.” 

  

“I know Bokuto! You know these guys?” Iwaizumi says easily, reaching out to grasp Bokuto’s hand. “First of all, I know Tsukki is good at games but Kenma is the best gamer I’ve ever met. You’ve gotten your ass beat in a game yet?” He asked and Bokuto forces out a laugh. 

  

“Every weekend. I think now he doesn’t even come to play with us but just to beat us. Good to see you Iwa.” 

  

“I can say the same. And Kenma, since you know Bo, you've met Kuroo right? he's preforming tonight.” The alpha praises and after gets a sneaky look on his face. “Ah, that’s how you must’ve met, hmm... That pretty little face and that voice yours.” 

  

“Kenma can sing? You’ve been hiding from us?” Akaashi appears literally out of nowhere and onto Kenma's shoulder. “I am shocked.” 

  

“You never asked so I never sang. And I can't seem... it's just or fun.” Kenma mumbles, clearly embarrassed. Tsukishima simply smiles fondly, extending his hand and exchanging greetings with Iwazumi who takes it happily. 

  

The night continues with Iwazumi’s introduction of the gallery and the featured artists, small auction of paintings and donations to organizations. The art had Kenma amazed, nearly brought to tears by their power and skill. Some of them he knew had to take months to finish with their precision and elegance. Tsukishima smiled and nodded along to Kenma’s description and theories, not understanding completely but entranced with the pure joy in his face as he spoke.  

  

“Kuroo’s up next.” Akaashi nudged his shoulder and Kenma turned around, ready to watch the alpha. He looked so good, eyes low and a small smile on his face.  

  

“To a very forgiving beta who just came into my life.” Kuroo’s drawl delicate and full as the guitars and pianos begin. Kenma's heart is just as full. At first, he begins a song in English, a popular one that Kenma has hear in his time in New York in the US. After, he switches to a Japanese sound and Kenma's breath gets caught in his throat. It felt so familiar, something he heard in childhood, when his mother was still around. He brings a hand to his mouth, biting the skin of his finger to keep quiet. 

  

Kuroo’s face bunches up when he sings, his fingers, covered in on some of the rings Kenma has seen Akaashi adorn, holds the mic stand as his eyes open, look at his boys, at his omega and alphas. At _Kenma_. And Kenma knows he’s crying. He hates it so fucking much because he doesn’t do it often and it takes a lot of for him to cry and when he does it’s usually in relief that he hasn’t died. And he doesn't make much of sound when he does, it's just the pouring headache and the red nose a blotchy cheeks that suck.

  

But every once in a while it’s because of mushy, thoughtful shit that makes him grateful and emotional and Tsukishima is behind him, arms wrapped around his waist and chin in Kenma’s shoulder and Akaashi is to the left of him and Bokuto to at his left and it feels so ridiculously personal and perfect. Like he’s supposed to be there forever, since the beginning.  

  

“This a good surprise or what?” Akaashi leans over to whisper, a shit-eating grin on his face.  

  

Kenma gives a wet laugh, eye shining with tears. “A really good surprise.”  

  

. 

  

Bokuto is the one to walk him back to his apartment and it feels like a first date. Getting him home before midnight, the jock with his hand in his pockets and the girl with blush on her face. They stand in front of the door in an awkward silence.  

  

“So, you gonna kiss me or is that a no on first dates?” Kenma asks, twirling his key. When Bokuto again pursed his lips instead of laughing, Kenma sighs loudly, his annoyance very present. “Well good night them. You can go home if you're not gonna talk-” 

  

“I can’t just forget it Kenma. I can’t forgive myself. The only thing I remember about that night was the laughing with that girl and then the look on your face. I can’t forgive myself.” He stays, looking down at his shoes  

  

“Well, I don't care because I already forgave you." Kenma says, putting his hands on both of his cheeks to lift his head up. “Last week, it was… bad but it wasn’t _that_ bad.” 

  

“That’s no encouraging in the slightest.” 

  

“You didn’t _do_ anything.” Kenma retorts. 

  

Bokuto doesn’t say anything for a while, a strained look on his face before he speaks. “Can I come inside for a bit?” 

  

“Of course.” Kenma says, turning around to open the door. Bokuto pulls out his phone, probably texting the boys to say he’ll be a minute. “I’m gonna change out of these clothes quick. Take a seat.”  

  

He goes into his room throwing off shirt and struggling to slide out of those pants. The outfit was a look but definitely a killer to take off. He takes his pill, chugging down the rest of a lukewarm water bottle left in his room. He hears scraping against the hardwood, then Bokuto’s heady laugh filling the apartment. 

  

“Hiya Luna! You’re even prettier in person, yeah! Good girl, good girl!” Bokuto greets, rubbing up and down her back. Kenma whistles, watching the dog trout over to him. 

  

“You’re even more popular than me, huh?” He asks, letting her lick his face. He’d pats her butt, getting her to return to her heaps of pillows. “Any tea for you, dear?” 

  

“Nah I’m good. Just come and sit. I gotta tell ya something.” And so Kenma does, sitting with his legs folded under him on the same sofa. Bokuto sighs, running his hands back and forth through his hair. For a while, Kenma watched Bokuto fret, an anxious aura leaking from him. 

  

“If it’s gonna be too much Bokuto I can-” Kenma offers

  

“I presented late.” Bokuto interrupts Kenma, speaking abruptly. “Everyone presents at fifteen, right? I didn’t. And my parents, my dad in particular was gonna wait three years, to ‘train me’ but he got anxious. All his friends, their sons were presenting as alphas and his wasn’t. Tsukishima, we grew up together and he presented too. When I turned 17, my dad and my uncle took me away to this place. Far from home. I still don’t know where it is. They beat me.” Bokuto voice got small but Kenma didn’t speak. Just listened.  

  

“We would workout, normal right? But then, I’d do something wrong, my stance, my form wasn’t of an alpha, so they’d beat me. And they’d make me demand things and if I didn’t do it right, if I didn’t sound like an alpha, they’d beat me. They were beating the “bitch” out of me.” 

  

“Bokuto.” Kenma breathes, taking his hand.  

  

“And I tried, I really did but then I turned 19 bad still no sign of my alpha. They took me there one week every month but still nothing so…” Bokuto voice trembled. “My dad, he brought his friends, their sons too and they, the five of them, my dad’s two friends, three sons they touch me and... you know?” Bokuto jerked and Kenma gripped got tighter in his hand.  

  

“I know. I get what they did.” Kenma says lowly, a fire of anger burning his chest looking at the alpha that looked so...  _small_ in the moment.

  

“And it hurt so bad. It wasn’t. It wasn't I wanted. I knew, I always knew- knew that I've always been attracted to alphas and wanted one b-but not like this. Not to _make_ me an alpha. To f-fuck me to make me an alpha...” Bokuto breathed in heavy, clearly distraught with these old memories. “And finally, I, a year in a half after that, I presented as an alpha. My knot came but… there was this overwhelming anger that crushed down on me. I felt like I couldn’t breathe if I... didn’t have someone’s neck to crush. If I wasn’t fighting, I was slowing losing my mind. It was terrible. All the training just made me a mindless ass alpha."

 

"My dad," Bokuto clenched his fist, laughing dryly, "as soon as my saw my dad I pounced, I nearly killed him. When my uncle came around, he said that I was unfit to live there. I’d threaten the lives of my mom and siblings if I stayed and that was the last thing I wanted. And you know how I met Tsukki already. We left together and he's the reason I'm a lot better. It was so shitty that time without him, going to the shitty camp. Without anyone there... for me. I didn’t know how to process my anger into something useful.”

 

Bokuto sighed. “I’m telling you this because. There’s a reason why I’m like this. Technically Kuroo’s the baby alpha but I haven’t been an alpha for all that long. Technically, it's only been five, six-ish years. Which is what some would consider a pup. I’m still maturing for lack of a better word. What I did to you feel like a huge setback.”  

 

They sit in silence for a moment, Bokuto trying to settle his emotions and Kenma trying to find words to comfort him, rubbing his fingers over Bokuto's tense knuckles.   

 

“Well now that I know all of this, it looks like growth to me. We’re not… perfect, Bokuto" Kenma says, attempting to find the right words to comfort the alpha. "It makes me happy that you would go through all of this, to tell me this story to keep me safe and comfortable. Thank you, Bokuto."

 

"I wasn't trying to say this, uh, to make you feel bad for me-!" Bokuto tries to explain but Kenma shakes his head.

 

"And I don't feel bad for you. And this story doesn't excuse what you did, Bokuto." Kenma says the alpha sort of deflates. "But I understand. Things happen to us that change us... force or hand and. Stuff. And I uh… adore you. All of you too much to be put off, alright?” Kenma says and Bokuto nods, looking at him in awe. “What? I got something on my face?” He jokes, face reddening at his own declaration. _What did you have to say all that for, Kenma?_

  

Bokuto doesn’t answer. Instead, he just leans in and kisses Kenma. It’s sweet, no tongue or teeth like Tsukishima but his full lips on Kenma’s, open and inviting. All alphas and omegas have scents. It’s good for attracting each other and scouting potential mates. Bokuto tasted like caramel and dark chocolate. So sweet with just a hint of bitterness. It was delicious.

  

Bokuto pulls back, calm and looking like he was a daze and Kenma giggles behind his fist. Bokuto snaps out of it, looking embarrassed and stand up promptly. Leaning down to kiss Kenma goodnight before out the door, not allowing Kenma to say it back. Kenma smiles as the door closes.  

. 

  

The next time they get together, it’s back in the pack's living room, watching some Korean drama and drinking beers.  

  

They hadn’t hung out much in their place like before. He found that Kuroo’s rut made a surprise visit, it arriving a month before they expected. Which kept Akaashi busy and their place smelling like hormones and come. So for the rest of July, Kenma focused on minor missions for Yaku to pay his bills and get some extra pocket money. Then he spent the rest of his time working on his major operation with Hinata and his trained team. To not make Kenma feel awkward, they had gone out on to hangout instead, to the park, movies, so one and so forth.  Kenma was beyond grateful. His room only ever smelt like slick once when he was 22 and just switched his pill supplement. He wouldn’t know how he’d react to smelling an alphas’ lingering rut in the air.

 

Even outside of Kuroo's rut, they made it a habit to take him out. They had spent the evening out celebrating Tsukishima's birthday as well as Bokuto's, which both fell in the month of September. Kenma wasn't good with presents so he had gotten Tsukishima a new watch after Kuroo broke his. inside of the analog clock was a skeleton of a dinosaur. Tsukishima's face didn't change much but his bronze eyes shine and when Kenma was leaving the blonde made sure to kiss him full on the lips. 

 

Bokuto was much easier to give. He had taken the alpha out to get a bottomless pit of bbq all night and Kenma never thought the alpha could get any louder than he already was. The night was spent laughing and arguing loudly, Bokuto seeing how much food he could still off of someone else's plate, getting kicked out of the restaurant after being a bit—a lot—too rowdy and walking along the bright night sky of Tokyo, hand in hand, the five of them.

  

But now they were back to spending time in the pack house. It was October. The month has brought him back to wearing layers and drinking loads of wine. Kenma's birthday went and passed by silently, without question. He wanted his undivided attention solely on his mission and nothing else, the count down always on his mind. He glared at his team when he entered his apartment to find a couple of small gifts, mostly consisting of games and new manga. He  _did_ appreciate the sake and apple pie curtesy of Hinata. It was celebration enough for him.

  

Currently, Kenma is a little more high and drunk than he’d knows he should be, especially around the boys. But with the stress of the mission and Yaku still not speaking to him properly after their argument about said mission _and_ having to rub out the hard on he got every time he hung out with these four men was indeed getting to him. 

  

He never had a wildly big tolerance for anything but wine. And wine drunk was very different from liquor drunk, he realizes. 

  

Wine drunk was regular Kenma but a lot more smiley. He could just lay back and take in the madness of Bokuto’s constant bickering and Kuroo’s animated rambling. But liquor drunk had Kenma engaging in ways he’d rather not do when somber.  

  

His finds himself in between Kuroo's legs, the alpha braiding his hair and talking to a slightly tipsy Akaashi’s about air pollution. Akaashi’s was wine drunk and naturally had better tolerance, which was not surprising for his personality but most omegas had lower tolerance in general, while alphas had a higher tolerance for alcohol. He couldn’t say that for Kuroo however. The alpha swayed, even while sitting, redoing the one braid in Kenma’s dyed hair. His low drawl of a voice slowed to molasses and was as thick as if honey was stuck in his mouth.  

  

“And that’s why winter is so fudging cold now. All that ice melting is coming and. And-” he hiccups, frowning at the distracted omega who was more focused on watching Kuroo braid his hair than what he was saying. “Are you even listening to me, Akaashi Aoi Keiji?” Kuroo scowls, but he looks as freighting as a playful Luna.  

  

Akaashi groans, closing his eyes for a bit. “Don’t say my name like my mother. It’s killing my mood.” 

  

“Mood for what?” Kenma asked, trying to look at him without messing up Kuroo’s hard work.  

  

“My mood for Tsukishima’s ass.”  

  

 _That_ definitely got Kenma’s attention. Now the three are all staring at one thing: Tsukishima’ bum. He was bent on all fours, trying to find something under the couch. The three boys giggled in staged whispers like boys looking in a high school girls' locker room.  

  

“I dare you to touch his butt.” Kuroo said, nudging Kenma in the shoulder.  

  

And of course. Wine Kenma would never. Liquor Kenma is another story. Kuroo had him at the words _dare you_.  

  

Kenma crawls on all four, winking at the confusing glance Bokuto gave him. The alpha was surprising quieter when he got enough drinks in his system. When Kenma got close enough, he raised his palm and brought it down on the oldest alpha’s backside.  

  

Tsukishima yelps, turning to face the offenders. Kuroo and Akaashi fall back into a fit of laughter and Bokuto looks at everyone with shocked eyes, his lip twitching into a smile. Kenma is giggling until Kenma was not.  

  

Kenma and Tsukishima are silent in their staring, Tsukishima holding a heated look in his eyes and Kenma's eyes follow the blonde's flickering tongue.  

  

“You think I’m gonna let you get away with that, pup?” He asks, gathering both of Kenma's wrist and he could moan at the sight of his both of his wrist bound by only one of Tsukishima’s hand. The alpha looks as though he about to start tickling Kenma and the beta was already laughing before the blonde even had his hands on him.

  

“Kenma, what is this?” Bokuto’s question has both the alpha and fake beta looking away from each other and to the questioning alpha, who held a folded piece of paper in his hand, one that fell out of Kenma’s pocket.  

  

It takes a while for Kenma to register what it was but when he does, an internal panic starts, clearing up his alcoholic haze just a bit. He watches as Tsukishima stands from the floor, asking for a look at it while Akaashi and Kuroo wait, almost as if they’re waiting for Bokuto’s and Tsukishima’s take on it.  

  

When Tsukishima’s eyes widen, Kenma knows it’s too late to say anything. “Kenma, what is it?” He asks again but his tone suggest he already knows but is giving Kenma at chance to explain for himself. _To not lie._ And Kenma won’t. He doesn’t like lying believe it or not. If it didn’t have anything to do with his job, he was telling the truth.  

  

He curses to himself, not believing he left that house with that. It was just one of the blueprints of the layout of the auction house. If that was all there was, he could say it was just of his apartment of one of his friends. Which wouldn't be a _complete_ lie. But he couldn't, for it had names, detailed descriptions he had written down so he wouldn’t forget them. Things that definitely gave what it was for away.

  

“It’s nothing really. Just another mission I got assigned to.” He tries not to wince. _Not a lie. It really is a mission. Just one that he assigned himself._  

  

“I’ve heard of this guy. Sony? He like an ex-general turned businessman. He’s dangerous, Kenma.” Kuroo offered as Tsukishima passed the paper onto him.  

  

“Yeah. He’s sells betas, Kenma. Turns them into omegas or freaks an-” 

  

“Don’t say it like that!” Akaashi and Kenma say at the same time, Akaashi’s voice full of hurt, the latter filled with anger.  

  

Tsukishima scrubs his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It just. I can’t imagine making someone in something they’re not. Betas into omegas and vice versa? It’s unthinkable.” He sighs.  

  

“Well they don’t choose to, obviously.” Bokuto jumps in. “But Kenma, what’s this got to do with you? And isn't it wrong to send in a beta to do a job that targets betas?”  

  

“I think I can handle it, thank you.” Kenma says tersely, taking back the paper from Kuroo and folding it into his pocket.  

  

“I just don’t think it’s safe-” Kuroo starts and Kenma stands to his feet abruptly, silencing the room.  

  

“Kenma…” Akaashi says in a hush tone.  

  

The conversation killed Kenma’s buzz, clearing his head completely. Instead, he feels sick, a tight feeling coiling in his stomach. 

  

“It’s nothing personal Kenma,” Akaashi starts, standing to his feet as well. “We just wanna make sure you're safe and-” 

  

“I’m not your omega!” Kenma yells over his shoulder, silencing the room again. He curses to himself, hand wiping over his mouth. “I-I appreciate the concern but… I don’t need it. Save it." He says, his hands clenching to his sides. He flexes them, trying to center his anger. “I think I ought to head out, yeah?” Instead of waiting for an answer, he walks out of the pit and to the coat rack, slipping on his shoes and coat. Kuroo is the one to follow him out, handing him an umbrella and pointing to the rain outside the window. Kenma smiles weakly as a thanks.  

  

“We’ll see you Friday then?” Kuroo says, hopeful. It was Wednesday night and Fridays they were supposed to head out for a new Marvel movie that was coming out. Kenma shook his head.  

  

“I…” Kenma starts. “I don’t think you be seeing me for a while. Missions intense so... I'll be taking a break.” He says to Kuroo, but he knows everyone else can hear him, by the wounded sound Akaashi makes that breaks Kenma's heart a bit. God it felt like they were breaking up or something.  

  

“Be safe then.” Kuroo offers instead and Kenma nods, headed for the stairs. As he headed out, hit by the cold fall air, he tried to move his thoughts away from the pack. Think about dropping off Luna to Lev and Yaku to look over, thinks about taking a warm bath, things that would settle his mind, his body.

  

Because in three days, Kenma would go on the biggest mission of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO! part on of this bad boy is coming up! I have a question for yall. In my mind, there are three parts of this in total and I'm wondering if I should keep it all in one work OR should I do PART on of the bLAH BLAH BLAH series? let me knowwww please
> 
> ALSO! I have an account of twitter just dedicated anime! am all about bnha/HQ!/aot mainly and newly Demon Slayer Kimestu No Yaiba and much more. my @ is killuaxlevi. It's new and I would like more mutuals so follow me back pls :)


	9. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Kenma leaves, Bucky delivered a hard strike on Kenma’s ass, making the beta hold in a snarl as he speeds after Tsukishima’ retreating figure. He closes in, trying to get a grip on the man’s suit sleeve. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What are you doing here, Kei?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “What?” Tsukishima spits, eyes on fire as he stares Kenma down. “So, this what you wanted a break for? This is what you were busy with? This is what you were hiding from us? Your mission was to help sell betas and omegas to these pieces of shit!” Kenma silently places a finger to his mouth when Tsukishima’ voice grows. “You’re fucking disgusting, Kenma.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Kenma swallowed the blow of that comment, breathing loudly through his nose. “You should know this is my mission since you’re here, right? Think Tsukishima.” Kenma hissed back. If possible. Tsukishima’s eyes lit up even more, his skin reddening in anger. 
> 
>  
> 
> “So you can be a bitch for these Alphas-” Tsukishima starts and Kenma’s grip on his arm tightens, straining his face to control himself. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m not. Walk.” He says and the alpha growls at the command. Kenma clenches his legs and wills himself not submit. “Walk with me, please. Somewhere safer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma begins the hardest mission of his life

**EVERYTHING**  starts bright and early at eight in the morning; the first haul of girls arriving in hundreds. Although omegas can be of any gender identity, many of the hauls consisted of young girls as young as 12. They were internationally brought in by a ferry, mostly from the islands while some were brought from South America, a quick switch up since France had to pull out last minute. Few came from Mexico while the majority were forced from Columbia and Venezuela. A couple on the list even said Ecuador and a few American states. Others come and would arrive via mock trucks by sunset, half past four.  

  

For the girls already in Tokyo and surrounding Japanese cities, they were brought in at noon, that’s when Kenma comes in.  

  

He barges through the doors, an angry look on his face. “What do you mean you lost him?" He snaps to the poor middleman on the phone. “Where is he, Steven? I want him on the phone now!” Kenma switches in English as he lets out a dry laugh. “Better yet, I want him dead. If he thinks he can get away with this, he’s very wrong.” He kills the call, pocketing his phone and letting out a frustrated sigh, getting the attention he wanted.  

  

“Kenma-san? What seems to be the problem, gorgeous?” He turns, internally cringing at that god forsaken nickname Dean has bestowed on him. The blonde has worry lines on his face as he approaches.  

  

“What did I say about frowning? Wrinkles.” Kenma stays on his tiptoes and rubs them away gently.  

  

He knows how to play in places like this. He’s fluid and confidence in his movements, acting docile and pretty in front of Alphas like Dean while snapping and scowling to betas when necessary. If he wasn’t literal thief he’d had definitely shoot his shot at acting. 

  

“I just found out we got a beta sympathizer.” Kenma held up his phone. “I got a team looking for him. Shun, know him?” 

  

“Rin Shun? He’s our finest guard for the omegas and betas tonight!” 

  

“Well now it’s me.” Kenma fakes an upset face, looking displeased with the change of events. “I think I can get all of my work done so I can focus on guarding the doors. And most of his team knows me, do you think it’ll be hard for them to adapt to working with me?” Kenma asked, faking sincerity. Shun Rin was no sympathizer. Hinata just killed him nearly fifty minutes ago. But no one but Kenma needed to know that.  

  

“But you’re our auctioneer!” Dean says, looking upset as well.  

  

“What’s going on here?” A man calls from the central stairs of the house, his voice echoing. In a few hours, this place was gonna be transform to an auction house. He could see big guys walking in and out, furnishing the place with table and chairs, chefs carrying an assortment of foods.  

  

The American man in question comes, standing and towering over Kenma. Son of Sony, Benjamin “Bucky” Sony. He was filling for his dad so perfectly it startled Kenma. Kenma was hoping to play on the new CEO's unease of the new position, stepping into the leadership ensuring working in his favor. However, seeing how well Bucky announce his position and the steps after his father’s death, he seems to be working seamlessly, much to Kenma's dismay.  

  

He was much more serious than than his father. The late Sony-san was always laughing, keeping a constant buzz of alcohol in his system. Kenma has seen him tipsy on nearly every occasion, stumbling with a carefree smile on his face. His son was the polar opposite. He was late 30s and top 50 most richest alpha from the States. Dark hair and eyes, a scar running down the side of his face and the only time he’s smiling is when he’s selling betas.  

  

It definitely made it easier for Kenma hate him.  

  

“Seems we had a slight hitch with the guy bringing in our east coast girls. Shun was also our head watchman for tonight. But Kenma got it covered.” Dean said, placing a hand on the beta’s back. Kenma stiffened but gave a nod to Bucky, confirming Dean's claim.  

  

Bucky barely spared him a glance, eyes on Dean. “He’s yours or something?” He asked and Kenma had to hold his tongue. He knew this was a _very_ ugly, traditional Alpha. The speak-when-spoken-to kind. Kenma bowed his head to mask his disgusted face.  

  

“Nah. He could be but he’s acting a little hard-to-get.” Dean's comment got a small grin out of Bucky, his eyes finally falling on Kenma.  

  

“You might wanna let him claim you for tonight. A beta as pretty as yourself might get sold.” Bucky’s words didn’t sound like a joke at all to Kenma as he watched the two men laugh.  

  

Kenma smiles back though. “Your words flatter me, Mr. Sony but I’m thankful for my job. We’re just getting started here.” 

  

Bucky held his shoulder then and Kenma tried not to recoil. “Keep up the good work then. Tonight, I wanna sell all 2,126 omegas.” Bucky says triumphantly and Kenma runs that number through his head, making sure to remember to tell his team that. They only had a guess estimate but the more precise, the better. “You gonna help me make that happen?” Bucky asked, looking him in the eye.  

  

 _No way in hell._ Kenma thought. _I’m gonna take you down._   

  

“Not a problem, sir.” Kenma says.  

. 

  

It’s been approximately fifteen hours and forty-six minutes is mission SM-7 has commence and to Kenma it felt like _days_.  

  

The party was in full swing.  

  

The first part was a roll call of all the individual bidders and peers that came to the function, which shocked and elated Kenma. He focused in on the names, scribbling them in his notebook. Not only were the big shots going down, these shitty buyers would be too.  

  

He watched Bucky go up there, a wine glass in his head. Kenma hated it but the guy was handsome. He hair was long enough to pull back into so ponytail, the color a midnight black, dark and dangerous. But all these thoughts left Kenma as soon as the alpha open his mouth.  

  

“Thank you, Bidders, for joining me today for this grand celebration and exchange of wine, money and…” he paused dramatically, “... fine goods.” He grinned and Kenma watched in disgust as laughter rings throughout the room.  

  

“My father, rest his soul, used to say this to me all the time; good blood makes a good man. He, a glorious alpha and a good omega by his side, raised an empire of real estate and fortune. His death was unfair and untimely, but his good blood kept on. _In me._ I refused to let his fortune, his hard-earned legacy go to waste so here we are! Standing on my father’s property, now in my name. And not to mention, that room with over 2,000 omegas, betas, or should I say, meant to be soon-to-be omegas, ready for us!” 

  

Kenma bits the inside of his cheek till he tastes blood. He eyes roamed around the room, watching all of these alphas laugh and applause Bucky’s words. Kenma could barely stand it.  

  

And just like that it was over, and the auction begun.  

  

What was different about this auction compared to the others Kenma had seen was the bid moved in intervals. They’d go through about 100 girls at a time instead of all at once. But then again, this was the biggest auction Kenma has ever witnessed. And this process for Kenma’s escape team made it so much easier.  

  

When Bucky went up for the sixth time, the 600th omega sold, the clock just struck midnight. The party has been raging since eight and showed no signs of stopping. 

  

“Don’t be shy, gents. We got 1,500 more omegas to give away! They are trained, pretty and fresh…!”  

  

Kenma turned around, heading down the hallway, unable to hear the rest his words.  

  

The way the rooms were set was almost too perfect for Kenma’s plan. On the right of the house held the room with all the omegas waiting to be sold. It was a large ballroom, where the omegas sat, paced and mostly cried in. The door was guarded by two of Bucky’s men. On the exact other side was a replica on the room but it was omegas already sold stayed, waiting for their brand marks when the event was over.  

  

However, what made the sold room different was in the blueprint Hinata managed to get, it shows an underground passageway or cellar, which was meant for bad weather or possible fire escape. It was nearly a quarter of a mile long. And if was perfect for what Kenma wanted to do.  

  

Because Kenma knew it would be too hard and obvious to get all 600 omegas out at once, whenever the room began to fill up, he’d lead some of them down there. Below, two alphas would walk them to the destination outside, where their car they disguise as a moving truck would haul them away.  

  

When Kenma stepped into the room, he watched the omegas back away in fear. Some of them he could tell by the smell were fake; betas forced into submitting into omegas—He’d know better than anyone else. He closed the door behind him, trying to soften up his face.  

  

“Hello. I’m Kenma, from earlier. Again, I am not here to hurt you. However, I must send the next 100 out to the selling room.”  

  

It did not take long. He notices that the older ones, in their late and early twenties had all cleared out, wanting to sacrifice themselves for the very young ones. The few that were in their early thirties were sent out very early, _the cheapest of the goods_ is what Bucky called them. Now, the 100 that came with him were most made up of omegas in their late teens 

  

Before they stepped out of the room, he would whisper in each of their ears, low enough for only then to hear and not the body guards.  _I’ll get you out of here._ And while some looked hopeful, others were lost or didn’t even respond to his statement. He closed the door, turning to the two men guarding it.  

  

“You boys take a break now. You’ve done an excellent job keeping the goods in check.” He says, keeping himself form flinching at his own words. “I’ve got two guys to take your place till further notice.”  

  

Just then, two of Hinata’s teammates dressed like all the other security come, nodding to the two who just sent on break.  

  

“How’s everything looking? Members Five through Fifteen do you copy?” Kenma asked, pressing the button of my ear piece.  

  

“All good, at the north entrance Kenma.” Hinata’s team answered. "Cars are all parked towards the left of the house so it leaves a clear path for squad team to come crashing in.” 

  

“West wing is all good. Ready to blow down the wall when signaled.” Betas Five and Six answered.  

  

“Southside, we good. The guys just made it to the end of the tunnel. You can start sending the sold ones down here. The care center is right above the tunnel’s exit to receive omegas who need any medical treatment.” Spoke team Eleven through Fourteen.  

  

“Team Fifteen through Seventeen, how’s the back of house looking?” 

  

“Good. No shady trades or men occurring. There hasn’t been any activity since the party got started.” Number Sixteen answered for her team.  

  

“Good. Because we’re about to give you some work. No doubt people will be trying running. You got orders to shoot down immediately. Squad sanctions it. Not a single one of these bastards on getting out of here alive or free, understand? That’s goes for everyone.” he whispers into his piece.  

  

He got repeated acknowledgment as he heads over to the sold room, replacing guards as he did to the other room before heading in.  

  

“Listen up!” He says, watching as they all turn in his direction.  

  

“If anyone didn’t believe what I said earlier, believe it now. We are leaving, so please listen to what I have to say carefully.” 

  

They first priority was getting all the omegas out before there were any complications or worst, a fight broke out. And Kenma was gonna do just that.  

. 

  

It was now nearly two in the morning and over a thousand omegas have reached the sold room. Unknown to everyone else except Kenma and his team, about five hundred girls have been quietly led down the tunnel, the last batch just making it outside.  

  

“Let’s bring the next 100!” Bucky voices boomed as Kenma clenched his fist, leading the straight line of quivering omegas and betas to the showroom. “Let’s give a hand to all of my supporting alphas and betas. They’ve done quite the job to make this happen for you lucky bastards.” It was clear that Buck was drunk, off the Hennessy he’s been throwing back after every fifty or so girls. Just before Kenma got up here, the broker whispered something into Bucky’s ear, probably the current earnings which was no doubt tremendous.  

  

“Isn’t this one a looker?” Bucky grabbed at Kenma, pulling him into his arms. Kenma stilled, trying to mask his disgust with a bashful look. “And a Beta! Can you believe it?” The room grew with cheers and curious noises and Kenma would much rather have very little attention on him until he had to make a scene. “Say something for us, boy?” 

  

“What would you like-?” Kenma nearly chokes when his eyes caught on to familiar blonde hair. _Tsukishima._ “-for me to say, Sir?” He finishes, beyond overwhelmed.  

  

“What’s wrong Number One?” One of the alphas, number Four he believes, asked him. The team could probably hear the distress in his voice but Kenma is trying to blink back into focus, keeping an eye on Tsukishima, who looks less than pleased.  

  

“And polite too! I didn’t even train this one! That’s enough, boy. Or you’re gonna steal the show!” Before Kenma leaves, Bucky delivered a hard strike on Kenma’s ass, making the beta hold in a snarl as he speeds off the makeshift stage and after Tsukishima’ retreating figure. He closes in, trying to get a grip on the man’s suit sleeve.  

  

“What are you doing here, Kei?” 

  

“What?” Tsukishima spits, eyes on fire as he stares Kenma down. “So, this what you wanted a break for? This is what you were busy with? This is what you were hiding from us? Your mission was to help sell betas and omegas to these pieces of shit!” Kenma silently places a finger to his mouth when Tsukishima’ voice grows. “You’re fucking disgusting, Kenma.” 

  

Kenma swallowed the blow of that comment, breathing loudly through his nose. “You should know this _is_ my mission since you’re here, right? _Think_ Tsukishima.” Kenma hissed back. If possible, Tsukishima’s eyes lit up even more, his skin reddening in anger at Kenma's tone.  

  

“So you can be a bitch for these Alphas-?” Tsukishima starts and Kenma’s grip on his arm tightens, straining his face to control himself.  

  

“I’m _not_ . Walk.” He says and the alpha growls at the command. Kenma clenches his legs and wills himself not submit. “Walk with me, please. Somewhere safer.” Tsukishima listens then, let’s Kenma lead him towards a corner, a quiet spot around the corner from the sold room. “My mission is to shut this thing down. I’m infiltrating right now. I’m trying to get all the omegas out of here and in one piece before this place goes into flames. And I didn’t need you or the boys-” Kenma pauses for a bit, pursing his lips. Tsukishima eyes have softened up considerably, is face rid of anger and disgusting and now immense concern— an alphas concern. “ _Please,_ please tell me the boys aren’t here.” 

  

“Of course, they are.” 

  

“Even Akaashi?” 

  

“Yes. He’s has the best memory. Had your map in his head as soon as he scanned over it”  

  

Kenma looks at Tsukishima, completely and utterly baffled by the alpha. “You brought an omega-” 

  

“Mated omega-” 

  

“You think these alphas give a _shit_ about whose mated or not!” Kenma whisper-shouts, his blood pumping loudly in his ears. “All they care about is an obedient hole that produces slick. You think they’ll care what Akaashi smells like? Whose he’s bonded to?

 

"Akaashi isn't just an omega-" Tsukishima said and Kenma's eye twitches.

 

"You think I don't know that!" Kenma said venomously, pupils turning to slits as he glares up at the blonde. "But they don't care! What are you not getting?" Kenma asked, sighing out loud. "Tsukishima you’re not thinking straight-” 

  

“Because of you!” Tsukishima says in a harsh whisper and that shuts Kenma up. The fake beta leans away, his back straightened .

  

“ _What._ ” 

  

Tsukishima turns his head away, a _small_ flush on his cheeks, clearly irritated. He makes a small  _tch_ sound, fixing his glasses. “Always going off on your own, always being secretive, never letting us in, always looking so damn good-” 

  

“One of those things are unlike the other-” 

  

“Shut up Kenma.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes but cracks a smile away. “You left, and I couldn’t get that blueprint out of my mind. I- we needed to know if you’re okay.” 

  

“That’s why you’re _here_? To babysit me.” Kenma concludes.  

  

“No. No, I just… okay maybe to babysit you. Or assist you. Or ask you to cancel the job-” Kenma gives him a look.  “You’re twisting my words, Kenma. I just knew you’d look at me that way if I asked to help flat out so I didn’t ask. Now we’re here so you have to accept help regardless. Bokuto’s in for combat duty and Akaashi’s in the car with a computer tracking all convos and movements in and out.” 

  

“And Kuroo?” 

  

Tsukishima smiles. “The idiot always finds himself something to do in the midst of things.” 

  

Kenma scrubs his face, trying really, _really_ hard not to punch Tsukishima. “I don’t think you understand Tsukishima. These guys are dangerous. They will not hesitate to kill anyone getting in their way, yeah? And you just… waltz in, with no plan but making me accept your help. I can’t do this-” 

  

“Why are you so hell bent on doing everything by yourself?” Tsukishima frowns, not understanding why this was bugging Kenma so much.  

  

“Because it’s personal and none of your goddamn business!" Kenma says, trying hard not raise his voice. Ugh, you’re so full of yourself-!”  

  

“I’m full of _concern_ , Kenma. I don’t know why, I can’t even explain it myself but,” Tsukishima clenched and unclenched his hands, flexing his fingers. “I can’t let you go, Kenma. I needed to know if you were okay. “ 

  

Kenma stares into the Alpha’s eyes and sees something he didn’t before. _Fear. Nervousness._ His lips were pressed into a firm line and he looked worried and defiant all the same.  

  

“Kenma!” Hinata’s voice crackles in his ear. “They found movement in the sold room, four by foot are headed straight towards you. They’re armed.”  

  

“On it.” Kenma responds.  

  

“You wanna make yourself useful, Tsukishima?” Kenma asked rhetorically. “Get _out_ of here. This isn’t your average mission. This is serious and my problem. Don’t worry about me.” And with that Kenma took off towards the room, reaching the double doors before the four guards did. He greets them with a smile.  

  

“Move aside, Kenma. We’re here to check the commotion.” The guy in front demands. Kenma presses his ear to the door.  

  

“Omegas seem to be as quiet as mice. What’s the problem?” 

  

“That problem is you seem to not know how to handle them.” 

  

“You think I’m not doing my job?” Kenma ask and gets zero response. “Exactly. Now run along and let me do my job.” 

  

“What was that, you little bitch?” The alpha growls, stepping up to Kenma so that they were chest to chest. Well, more like Kenma’s face to the guy’s chest.  

  

“Now, now. Don’t get testy with me, Alpha. Are all the omega pheromones getting to you head?” 

  

The alpha grits his teeth. “What are you protecting behind the door, bitch beta?” He asks gruffly, leaning down towards Kenma’s face.  

  

The beta sighs, as if disappointed. It was earlier than Kenma wanted. They had just got about half the omegas waiting in the sold room and nearly five hundred out completely out the house. He wanted about eighty percent of them gone from the waiting room before he started fucking shit up.  

  

 _But I guess I can’t be perfect._ Kenma thinks, internally sighing.  

  

He clicks his signal button, alerting his crew of seventeen to begin they parts, and he nods at the Alpha. “Look for yourself.” And steps aside from the door.  

  

And just as he does, the doors fly open, his boys bursting through; the first bullets ring.  

  

And all hell breaks loose. 

  

. 

  

It is total chaos. His tunnel team has stopped leading the omegas in small groups and opted to just sent the remaining few in the sold room down the tunnel for a total of thousand girls out of the auction. Now the tunnel’s entrance would be sealed off, so they weren’t followed after. They shot at the four guards, getting the attending of everyone else.  

  

Before anyone could react, the squad’s teams truck rams into the house, effectively breaking down the wall. Out spills fifty or so men in Black artillery gear, ready to fight. Kenma knew he couldn’t take down a whole regime without some backup. And Hinata knew some military guys willing to help.  

  

“Put your hands and where I can see them, or I’ll order these men to shoot!” Their capital yells behind his facemask. A few bullets shot at them, hitting no one but getting their attention. It was an alpha auctioneer with a handgun.  

  

“Then shoot!”  

  

And the fight began. Just like Kenma planned.  

  

With this distraction, Kenma gave his west wing their signal as he sped towards the door where rest of the omegas were being held. He ordered them to back away from the wall and in seconds it went crumbling, another large hole left it it’s wake and trucks with their loading docks down.  

  

“Go, go, go!” Kenma yells. “Count them! As soon as a truck is filled, drive off and bring the next out." Kenma instructs, even though he probably went over this in private dozens of times. "I need four guys to make sure none of these trucks get followed. Clear?”  

  

He heads back out, running past the chaos, but not without fighting off a couple of men. Today he had taking more than the recommended dose for his suppressants. Not only to prevent possible flare-ups being surrounded by alphas, but also increases his testosterone, which increases both endurance and strength.  

  

As he attempted to head into the kitchen, the back of Kuroo’s shitty head stopped him. He was fighting three guys at once, his lean body helped him dodge and move swiftly. Kenma saw another guy ready to shoot at the boy then, making Kenma jerk into action. He grasps the guy’s wrist, twisting it and pulling it behind his back. And another guy pulls on his gun and before he can shoot Kuroo Kenma pulls him out of the way, effectively getting the guy he was holding shot. He pushes the dead body at shooter, grappling a nearby knife and throwing it straight into his forehead. Kuroo knocks out the other guy at the same time.  

  

“What are you still doing here? Didn't Tsukishima-?”  

  

“Hello to you too, kitten.” Kuroo interrupts, acting as if they weren’t in a major fight. “Tsukishima says we’re not done here till you are."  

  

 _Typical_. “Well I’m done with you guys.” Kenma grand his wrists trying to ignore the slight tingle he got.  

  

“You smell different.” 

  

“I don’t care. Get out of here.” 

  

“At least give me something to do.” 

  

“Leaving.” 

  

“Anything else?” Kuroo says sweetly, as if they were talking in the middle of literally crossfire. 

  

Kenma sighs. Looking up at the ceiling, he was in disbelief. He couldn’t believe he was really arguing with an alpha in the middle of all of this. “Kenma, we got a problem!” A team member’s voice crackled in his ear.  

  

“What is it?” 

  

“Three drivers are down. One wounded, two fighting.” 

  

“We got no one to take the omegas.” Kenma says, eyes widen.  

  

“That’s fixable.” He looks up at Kuroo, all traces of humor gone from his face. He looks older, knowledgeable with all this crazy happening around them. His words nearly have Kenma lunging himself in a hug at him in thanks.  

  

“I have three, maybe four coming your way. When they reach, give them the coordinates to the drop off. Have them stay there with the omegas until medical care comes.” He says before glancing back at Kuroo. 

  

“I need you to head down the hall to the open double doors. I need you to call your pack, _including_ Akaashi and drive until you’re told not to. I need all of you to stay put and out of my way, got that?” Kenma questions and Kuroo nods.  

  

“Good. Now go. You wouldn’t be able to see anything once you get in there because it’ll be dark so do that eye thing alphas as soon as the lights cut off.” Kenma knows alphas have sharper, stronger senses and can amplify them when needed. But he thought he should warn Kuroo before he does it.  

  

He waits twenty seconds or so before he opens light box, flipping the switch and watching all the lights burn out. It was a reset button, that only lasted less than minute but that was just enough.  

  

He raced up the stairs to the third floor, memorizing his way to the office. He barges in, locating the laptop instantly. He’s hands were a blur, decoding the weak encryption in seconds. He digs in his pocket, taking out flash drive and jamming it to the side of the computer.  

  

All the files flew before his eyes, the names and faces of the omegas going as quick as light. It was also all the other history of auctions that have taken place, the total sells as well as sellers. Although Kenma didn’t have time read through it he knew this was it. This was exactly what he wants.  

 

 _He was gonna destroy this thing with his bare hands._  

  

The lights flickered on and the flash drive just got the last bit of the files. He removed it, pocketing it and headed for the door, and soon as he opens it, he’s met with a gun to the face.  

  

He is gripped by his throat and held up by none other than Bucky Sony, who is now sober and very pissed off, the crazed look in his eyes churning Kenma’s stomach.  

  

“Kenma.” Hinata’s voice sounded in Kenma’s ear, sounded hoarse. “We’ve supposed to have 1,105 girls Kenma. We only got 990-” 

  

The alpha rips off Kenma’s earpiece before the man-made beta could hear the rest.  

  

“I knew you were too pretty to be a beta-” The alphas growls

  

“I a-am a beta-” 

  

Kenma was struck, his head thrown to the side by the slap delivered. “Don’t interrupt me, dog!” Bucky screamed, grabbing Kenma's hair and pulling him back to his face.  

  

“You’re an omega who wants to get back at me or something? For selling all of your omega friends? For making money off of you lot getting fucked in the ass?” He growls, dragging the beta outside of the office and throwing him down the stairs, Kenma holding his head as he stumbled down the steps. “Or maybe that’s what you need? An alpha fucking you into submission, huh?!” Before Kenma could get up, he was kicked in the stomach. Like a frightening cat, his eyes were bright, looking for any possible exit, trying to see if it was best to fight back now or wait to see when he could swipe Bucky off of his feet. 

  

“You got a lot of them out boy, I give you that. But those fifteen omegas and you? I’m going to kill them." Sony says, completely feral and almost too hard to heard, words gurgled and sharp. "I may have lost millions. I may even die tonight but you guys are gonna die with me. In front of everyone.”  

  

The alpha pulled Kenma by his hair again, yelling out, “bring the rest of those whores. Front and center. Shoot them up like a drill!” 

  

Kenma standing in front of medics, police, a squat team and scattered betas on wobbly legs on the second floor. The omegas and betas beside him are shaking like leaves, wide eyed and rightfully full of fear.  

  

“Let him go Sony. We can talk this through!” A man yells. “You going to regret this!” Bucky isn’t listening though, shooting wildly at everyone below on the first floor. When his gun it out of rounds he attempts to take Kenma’s gun, the one tutted in his shirt. He gripped Kenma's hands behind his back so hard he felt his shoulder pop out. Kenma grit his teeth, sweat beating down his face and pain swirling within his chest.  

  

“I won’t regret seeing this one died!” He laughed maniacally, grinning like mad as he gripped Kenma even tighter.  

  

He looks over to the long line of terrified girls, watching the men going to shoot them coming closer. “When I yell, I need you all to jump! Cover your head, ears and jump!”  Kenma hissed sharply, yelling when Bucky got distracted shooting sloppily at the men below. “Okay?” He hissed louder. The omegas looked nervous but nodded regardless.  

  

“Hinata! Blow it away!” Kenma Screamed at the top of his lungs, voice croaking. Their code. _Fuck sake, please tell me he hears our code!_ Kenma screams to himself. They were hoping they wouldn’t have to do this, this possibly worsening the damage, but it has to be done.  

  

“What the fuck did you-?” Before Bucky could finished, the omegas jumped down over the rail as the back side of the house exploded, the forced sending them all forwards. Kenma fell out of Bucky’s grip, immediately holding his injured arm and ducking his head as he fell down.  

  

The next moment happened in slow motion. Kenma watched Hinata fire three perfect shots into Bucky’s head, throat and chest. “Get your fucking hands off of him.” Hinata all but growls, his eyes a dangerous bright orange. Akaashi appeared right behind him and like a blur, moved through all the other guys. Kenma watched in amazement as they dropped like dead weight. Kenma and the girls fall to the first floor, adding to the list of bruises and scratches. Akaashi then ushered the remaining fifteen omegas to the medics and police outside. The raven haired omega turned back, locking eyes with Kenma.  

  

“Call us if you need us!”  

  

And just like that, it was over.  

  

It lasted only an hour, fight but it felt like years. it was now 3:09 AM in the morning. There were dead bodies and blood everywhere. He asked for a final roll call and only received fourteen out of the seventeen he started with. It was childish to think his whole team would make it out alive. Tears in his eyes, he moved to Hinata, who dug a bullet out of his shoulder, hissing loudly.  

  

“We did it, we actually did it, Shouyou.” Kenma mumbled, almost in disbelief. “How the squad team?”  

  

“Out of fifty, ten dead, 22 wounded. We have over seventy escapees and nearly 30 were shoot down and half of that are died. The rest have been recorded and taken into custody. Number of those detained is unknown yet. The leaders, Dean Adams Evanston, Benjamin “Bucky” Sony and three others are all found dead.” Hinata listed off. His face drops, his eyes grimed. “We lost some omegas, Kenma.” 

  

“Fuck.” The blonde beta choked out. “How many?” 

  

“53 of them. They were either were caught in gunfire or passed from exhaustion. We rescued a total of 2,072 omegas.  We did it Kenma.” Hinata says, with the same fever he gets when playing volleyball. The same as when he spikes, drinking in the shock the other team, the shock he himself feels. Hinata looks down at his hands, the same way he does when the ball slams loudly on the other side, not red from the burn but red from blood. For him it was all the same. He looked up at Kenma, eyes sparkling and Kenma couldn't help but breathe a short breath out of his nose and smile.  _Victory_  

  

For the rest of the night they were aiding in the restoration of omegas’ lives. For the ones who still had families or partners, they helped answered any mission reports and got them to their respective homes. For orphans, widows and family-less people, it was a little harder. As of right now, everything was under the jurisdiction of Yaku Crossroads. And organization founded under Kenma’s boss’s mother, also named Yaku, over thirty years ago. This program kept omegas off the streets as well as providing resources and mating opportunities to neglected omegas from their families and problematic relations. It would be the first time the organization would be dealing with omegas suffering from human trafficking but Kenma felt most comfortable leaving them in that care than with the police. Hinata would be helping make sure everything went as it should, being Kenma’s eyes and ears

  

While he did that, Kenma would be doing the boring job: handing the police. He would also be handling what he knew would be the long trials and sentencing of all bidders involved. He wanted them to  _rot_ in their jail cells. And with the file that he had from the computer, he’d be working with detectives on stopping trading all over the US, and later spreading their help across the globe. He didn’t want to stop here, he was making sure no one ended up like this.

 

Or like him.

  

“Your brain is gonna fry it you keep thinking this hard.” Hinata’s teasing tone brought Kenma out of his thoughts. He looked at the alpha. His friend for as long as he could remember. His hair fell in his face, wet with sweat. His black shirt was blood soaked and he had a cut on his forehead that dripped blood. Kenma didn't look any better. his shoulder had definitely popped and only adrenaline was saving him from blinding pain. His left eye was swollen and he's cried so much he probably looked like a pancake. They both were tired and needed medical attention, but Hinata was smiling which made Kenma smile as the ginger grabbed Kenma’s good shoulder and pulling him into a fierce hug. In a matter of seconds, they were crying again, gripping each other so tightly as if they’d disappear.  

  

“We did it.” Kenma whispers again, nose running.  

  

“We did it.” Hinata whispers back, just as fierce. 

 

* * *

**M I S S O N   I M P O S S I B L E**

**STATUS:** **_COMPLETED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Part one of Mission Impossible!! We are going to a small hiatus before starting part two! Thank you guys so much for your support


End file.
